En attendant Noël 2015
by Picotti
Summary: La carte du Maraudeur a disparu. Remus craint qu'elle ne tombe en de mauvaises mains, il mène l'enquête. 24 tableaux pour 24 jours jusqu'à Noël.
1. La disparition

**La disparition**

Lorsque le froid s'installait à Poudlard, les enfants le ressentaient jusqu'au plus profond de leurs êtres. Ce n'était pas seulement la neige et la glace qui se formaient sur les fenêtres et dans le parc, c'était aussi l'humidité dont était pétri tout le château. Parfois, on pouvait voir Rusard armé d'un vieux balai aux poils en broussaille tenter de chasser ici et là des mousses et autres champignons qui poussaient dans les recoins les plus humides. Certains élèves en riaient, d'autres le plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir se servir de la magie. Ces derniers étaient cependant plus rares que les premiers, quiconque ayant été au moins une fois en retenue avec le concierge cessait immédiatement d'avoir de la sympathie à son égard.

La journée de cours avait été longue et harassante pour les élèves de sixième année. Avec l'approche des vacances de Noël, les professeurs semblaient enclins à multiplier les devoirs et les sujets de dissertation se multipliaient comme les guirlandes dans un sapin de Noël.

A l'image de ses compagnons de dortoir, Remus jeta son sac de cours au pied de son lit. Celui-ci était si lourd que sa colonne vertébrale protestait encore alors même qu'elle en était délestée. Il s'étira en grognant. Les vacances étaient prévues pour la fin de la semaine et il avait tout particulièrement hâte de rentrer chez ses parents. Evidemment, il n'y avait jamais eu un seul lieu sur Terre où il s'était senti mieux qu'à Poudlard mais il appréciait encore la compagnie de son père et de sa mère et même si les choses étaient devenues un peu plus difficiles entre eux depuis ce qu'ils appelaient « son accident », il affectionnait de rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa chambre d'enfant telle qu'il l'avait façonnée et passer de longues soirées à discuter magie avec sa mère. En tant que moldue, elle ne se lassait jamais de ses récits sur Poudlard.

« Je crois que McGonagall n'a pas conscience de la quantité de devoirs qu'elle nous impose, soupira Peter en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit pour retirer ses chaussures. Elle nous a donné quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur la différence de métamorphose d'une tasse de thé en porcelaine et d'une tasse de thé en verre. Mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ? »

Remus était assez d'accord avec lui, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait, dans sa vie d'adulte, transformer ses services à thé en rats. A moins de vouloir faire une mauvaise blague au cours d'un quelconque dîner, il ne se voyait pas courir après les rongeurs à l'heure du goûter. L'ennui était que les professeurs ne voulaient jamais rien entendre quant à l'utilité ou non de leurs leçons et puis il fallait avouer que les cours de métamorphose étaient plutôt intéressants dans la mesure où ils pratiquaient la magie et qu'il leur arrivait parfois de pouvoir discuter un peu. Parfois. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall ne les avait pas à l'œil, ce qui était plutôt chose rare.

« C'est de la torture consciente, grogna Sirius en retour.

_ Ah oui ? répondit James en fouillant dans sa malle. Parce qu'il y a de la torture inconsciente peut-être ?

_ Mais parfaitement Cornedrue. Par exemple, quand tu essayes de faire des blagues qui ne sont pas drôles, tu tortures inconsciemment tout le monde autour de toi. »

James se renfrogna tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

« Je ne suis pas tellement sûr que ce soit inconscient, dit Remus en se laissant tomber sur son lit. A mon avis, il est plutôt très doué pour taper sur les nerfs des gens. Demande donc à Lily. »

Sur ce point, personne ne pouvait évidemment nier. Il était de notoriété publique que James et Lily s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Il fallait cependant noter que le chien en question était amoureux du chat et que Remus que Lily considérait comme son meilleur ami devait bien être le seul à savoir qu'elle n'en était pas du tout indifférente. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que James la considère comme acquise et qu'il valait mieux qu'il la séduise plutôt qu'il se pavane. Et puis c'était tellement amusant de le voir se dépatouiller avec des tentatives toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres.

« Quand vous aurez fini de déblatérer sur mon dos, vous me filerez la Carte. Quelqu'un est partant pour une expédition aux cuisines ? J'y suis allé hier soir et ils avaient un pudding à se rouler par terre. J'espère qu'ils en ont encore.

_ Tu n'as même pas pensé à nous, le gronda Peter. Tu aurais pu en ramener. »

James haussa les épaules sans la moindre once de culpabilité dans le regard.

« Il était tard et vous dormiez tous. Vous ronfliez si fort que j'aurais pu vous hurler dans les oreilles sans que vous ne m'entendiez. Bon, la Carte, qui l'a ? »

Une vague de silence lui répondit.

« Allez les gars, on va pas y passer la soirée. Sirius je suis sûr que tu l'as dans ta table de nuit. »

Mais Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas utilisé la carte depuis une éternité.

_ Donne-la moi !

_ Je le ferais volontiers… si je l'avais eue !

_ Donne-moi la carte ! »

Sirius soupira, se leva, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Celui-ci contenait un paquet de mouchoirs entamé, un reste de chocogrenouille grignotée depuis une éternité et une boîte vide et écrasée de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de la carte du Maraudeur.

« Voilà, content ? Je n'ai pas la carte, demande à Peter, je crois qu'il l'a utilisée pour trouver les toilettes ce matin.

_ C'est faux ! »

Evidemment, les toilettes se trouvaient dans la salle de bain attenante au dortoir. Mais Peter avait un sens de l'orientation tellement sous-développé qu'au bout de six ans passés dans le château, il arrivait encore à se perdre dans les couloirs et à découvrir des ailes et salles où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

James se tourna vers Remus.

« Tu l'as ?

_ Non, je ne la garde jamais sur moi. »

Remus avait toujours eu trop peur de se la faire confisquer. Si jamais Rusard mettait la main dessus avant qu'ils ne puissent en effacer le contenu alors ils seraient tous immédiatement renvoyés de l'école.

James prit un air dépité.

« Vous me faites une blague là non ?

_ Regarde dans ta malle.

_ J'ai regardé trois fois.

_ Dans ta table de nuit alors ?

_ Non ce n'est pas possible, le tiroir ne s'ouvre plus. »

La faute en revenait à Sirius, évidemment, qui avait voulu tester un sort de glu. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour s'entraîner que la table de nuit de James. Le silence tomba entre les quatre garçons.

« Elle doit bien être quelque part… dit James d'une voix pitoyable dans laquelle perçait plus qu'une pointe d'inquiétude. Est-ce que… tout le monde fouille ses affaires ! »

Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard chargé de lassitude mais si la carte avait bel et bien disparu alors ils étaient tous les quatre dans une position très inconfortable. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas avoir quitté le dortoir sans eux aussi se dépêchèrent-ils tous de retourner malles, tables de nuit et même taies d'oreillers. Mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de fouille, ils furent forcés d'admettre que la carte du Maraudeur avait bel et bien disparu.

Remus se passa une main sur le menton.

« Je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On nous a volé la carte. »

Et à cet instant précis, il sut qu'il allait employé le reste de son temps jusqu'aux vacances scolaires à la retrouver.


	2. Le pacte

**Le pacte**

L'aube se leva avec un ciel chargé de nuages qui crachaient sur l'école toute une pluie de flocons. Remus frissonna en repoussant ses couvertures. Lorsqu'il était enfant, la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël avait toujours été sa favorite car il faisait en compagnie de ses amies sa liste de cadeaux. Il avait cessé de croire très tôt au Père-Merlin, la maladie l'ayant fait mûrir bien plus vite que la plupart des autres enfants. On ne croit pas en quelqu'un de bon qui vient vous donner des cadeaux lorsque l'on se tord de douleur et que l'on se transforme en un horrible monstre sanguinaire. C'était en tout cas l'avis de Remus. D'un autre côté, il n'avait plus cru en l'amitié non plus jusqu'au moment où il avait rencontré James, Sirius, Peter et Lily. Comme quoi, les avis pouvaient changer en un mouvement de baguette. Il ne se voyait cependant pas croire à nouveau au Père-Merlin. Sûr que ses parents s'inquiéteraient beaucoup pour sa santé mentale.

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de bain pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau brûlante et ainsi se réchauffer plus rapidement. Tandis qu'il se savonnait, il songea à la disparition de la carte.

Il avait mal dormi. Si la carte était perdue et que Rusard mettait la main dessus, ils auraient peut-être un espoir d'éviter le renvoi. Après tout, il était incapable d'utiliser la magie et seule une baguette pouvait en révéler les secrets. Une baguette, et une phrase clé. On ne pouvait quand même pas faire mieux comme système de sécurité. Quoi que Sirius avait été assez partant pour ajouter un spectre ou n'importe quel autre monstre qui se jetterait sur un utilisateur clandestin mais ils n'avaient jamais trouvé comment réaliser un tel sort. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Il coupa l'eau, se sécha, s'habilla et alors que ses amis dormaient encore, il attrapa son sac de cours et quitta le dortoir.

Il était encore très tôt et le château était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le jour ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Mais l'hiver en Ecosse, il n'était pas rare qu'ils entament les premiers cours de la journée en observant par les fenêtres une nuit encore d'encre. Quelques rares élèves déambulaient ici et là notamment des cinquième et des septième année qui devaient réviser pour leurs examens blancs de BUSE et d'ASPIC. Remus était content de ne rien avoir de tel cette année.

Il devait mener l'enquête pour savoir qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur la carte, qui s'était introduit dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor et surtout qui avait su qu'ils avaient un tel artéfact entre les mains. L'affaire lui semblait difficile à démêler mais il avait une vague idée de l'endroit où il devait chercher. Les Serpentard devaient probablement être dans le coup. Le frère de Sirius pouvait très bien avoir eu vent de la carte ou alors Narcissa, sa cousine qui était en septième année… ou encore Severus avec qui James et Sirius étaient en conflit depuis la premier pas dans le Poudlard Express.

Ce fut cependant vers la Grande Salle qu'il se dirigea. A l'occasion des fêtes de Noël qui approchaient, celle-ci avait été entièrement décorée, principalement par les soins d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'il était en première et en deuxième année, il l'avait pas mal aidé à accrocher les boules et guirlandes dans les douze gigantesques sapins qu'il installait chaque année près des cheminées. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs déjà là mais ils n'avaient pas encore été agrémentés de leurs décorations.

Peu d'élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle et les quelques qui étaient là semblaient avoir bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Du côté de la table des professeurs, seul Flitwick somnolait dans un bol de céréales.

Remus se dirigea immédiatement vers la place réservée aux élèves de Gryffondor et s'assit. Son regard tomba sur les bols et mugs qui s'étalaient devant lui ainsi que les cruches de lait, de chocolat chaud, de café au lait mais aussi les plats de porridge, les boîtes de céréales et les assiettes couvertes de piles de toasts. Il n'avait pas faim. La perte de la carte du Maraudeur formait comme une boule dans son estomac. Il regarda sa montre et patienta. La nervosité lui faisait tambouriner des doigts sur la table, ce qui lui valait le regard noir d'une fille de septième année assise non loin de lui, le nez plongé dans ses parchemins de cours tandis qu'elle dévorait distraitement un toast dont la marmelade lui coulait le long du poignet.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à protester car Remus se leva tout à coup en voyant Lily entrer dans la pièce. Il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt et de descendre rapidement prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle sembla surprise de le voir là.

« Tu es matinal toi aujourd'hui, ça va ? »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Ok, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu veux en parler je suppose, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'es levé si tôt. »

La raison pour laquelle Remus avait voulu parler de son « enquête » à Lily, c'était parce qu'elle était très perspicace. Il jurait d'ailleurs qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que lui, même si elle réfutait. Il pouvait lui prouver par A plus B qu'il avait raison, elle ne cessait de dire que c'était un coup de chance et rougissait instantanément. Mais le fait était là, Lily était particulièrement douée pour démêler les sacs de nœuds.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, suffisamment loin de la fille qui révisait pour être sûrs qu'elle ne puisse pas surprendre leur conversation.

« Alors ? demanda Lily en se remplissant un bol de porridge. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave ?

_ On… on a perdu un parchemin. Enfin je pense que c'est James qui l'a perdu mais on est tous les quatre concernés. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu rigoles là ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Remus sentit ses joues rougir.

« Je suis sérieux Lily.

_ Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu te contraries pour un parchemin perdu ? Je sais que tu as tendance à t'angoisser pour tout et n'importe quoi mais là quand même tu fais fort.

_ Ce n'est pas n'importe quel parchemin. »

Il l'observa enfourner une cuillérée de flocons d'avoine. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas faim du tout.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Votre liste au Père-Merlin c'est ça ?

_ Lily ! gronda-t-il alors qu'elle riait de sa propre plaisanterie. C'est important. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin.

_ Tu réclames mon aide mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Sérieusement, on nous a volé ce parchemin et si jamais il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, on pourrait bien se faire renvoyer tous les quatre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent. Puis Lily repoussa doucement son bol à moitié terminé.

« C'est parce que c'est toi ok ? »

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot.

« C'est juste pour toi que je le fais, Remus et peut-être un peu pour Peter parce que je parie que vous l'avez encore embarqué dans une histoire pas croyable.

_ C'est un peu ça oui.

_ James et Sirius, ils peuvent aller se faire empailler.

_ J'en suis conscient. »

Il n'osait rien répondre d'autre de peur de la faire changer d'avis.

« Tu as peut-être raison de ne pas dire ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin. Je vais vous disputer c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu serais très en colère.

_ Alors je vais vous aider à le retrouver mais je ne te garantis pas de ne pas crier quand on l'aura.

_ Tant qu'on le récupère. Pour l'instant c'est le plus important. »

Elle tendit la main par-dessus la table. Remus hésita, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu es censé me serrer la main là. »

Elle souriait et, penaud, il obéit.

« Parfait, notre accord est scellé. Allez, raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rendus compte que ce machin a disparu. »

Remus inspira profondément puis se lança dans le récit – peu palpitant il fallait l'avouer – de leurs soirée.


	3. L'interrogatoire

**L'interrogatoire**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'un des portraits avait enfilé un chapeau de Père-Merlin et chantait des cantiques à tue-tête. Les élèves qui passaient à côté lui lançaient des regards chargés de reproches mais il semblait s'en moquer, de même que les autres portraits qui se bouchaient les oreilles en gémissant de douleur. Il fallait avouer qu'il chantait particulièrement faux et sa version de « mon beau sapin » ressemblait plus aux hurlements d'un sombral affamé qu'à une chanson à proprement parler.

Remus et Lily se dépêchèrent de passer devant et rattrapèrent James, Sirius et Peter qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la Grosse Dame afin de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Lily ! s'écria James en affichant sur le visage un sourire si large qu'il semblait joindre ses deux oreilles. Mon rayon de soleil, le miel sur ma tartine, le sucre dans mon cho…

_ Ça va, James, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

_ Ah oui ? Ne me dis pas que tu viens pour Sirius, j'en aurais le cœur brisé.

_ Je viens pour le parchemin que vous avez perdu. »

Un terrible silence glacial tomba entre eux. James et Sirius dévisagèrent soudainement Remus avec une espèce de hargne dans le regard. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et pâlit. Lily lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

« Du calme les gars ! Remus ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était et je lui ai promis que je vous aiderai quand même à retrouver le parchemin. Mais vu votre réaction, je suis sûr que vous avez encore fait une bêtise plus grosse que vous.

_ Fallait pas lui en parler, siffla Sirius vraisemblablement très en colère.

_ Ah oui ? répondit Remus sur le même ton. Et comment tu crois qu'on va faire pour le retrouver ? Avec un accio ? Ben on a pas fini hein. J'en ai parlé à Lily parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que nous quatre réunis et que si quelqu'un dans cette école peut retrouver la c… le parchemin c'est bien elle. »

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse comme il semblait ne rien avoir à répondre et James ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour défendre son meilleur ami mais il ne put dire un mot. Peter le devança d'une toute petite voix.

« On ne l'a pas perdu. On nous l'a volé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Peter ? demanda Lily d'une voix douce comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant à qui il fallait impérativement tirer les véracrasses du nez.

_ Pas ici ! gronda James. On devrait aller dans un endroit sécurisé pour en parler.

_ D'accord, on va monter dans votre dortoir. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Sirius semblait plus contrarié que ses amis et lorsqu'il passa devant le portrait qui chantait toujours ses cantiques, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

« Mais va te faire empapaouter par le Père-Merlin toi ! »

Le portrait prit un air choqué mais durant quelques instants, il se tut. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent cependant dans le dortoir des garçons, ils entendirent à nouveau s'élever un cantique horriblement mal chanté.

Remus referma la porte derrière lui et nota que l'endroit était tout même très peu présentable face à une fille. En premier lieu, il y avait comme une odeur de renfermé. Ensuite, niveau rangement, il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient loin d'être des as. Des vêtements plus ou moins propres dépassaient de sous le lit de Peter. La table de nuit de Sirius était couverte de mouchoirs sales roulés en boule. Les jours précédents, il avait été pas mal enrhumé et il ne semblait pas voir l'intérêt de jeter les cadavres de ses mouchoirs. Du côté de James, le lit n'était pas fait et les draps chiffonnés pendaient jusqu'au sol. Remus, lui, avait carrément une paire de chaussettes sales coincée entre son matelas et le montant de son lit. Il aurait même été incapable d'expliquer comment elle était arrivée là.

« Te voir dans ma chambre, Lily, me rend tout émoustillé. »

Remus fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Lily poussa James si violemment qu'il tomba assis sur son lit. Si elle avait espéré le faire taire, l'effet fut celui inverse.

« Sur le lit ? Tu es sûre ? Alors que les autres peuvent nous voir ?

_ Tais-toi espèce de Bernard l'ermite !

_ Ce que je veux savoir c'est qui est le dernier à avoir vu ce parchemin, quand, et dans quelles conditions. James je t'écoute. »

Il se gratta pensivement le menton et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé par Lily qui se tourna subitement vers Remus.

« C'est pas quelque chose de pornographique au moins hein ? »

Remus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Non, bien sûr.

_ Tu me le jures hein ? Sinon je te promets que je te casse les dents… avec tes propres genoux.

_ Ce n'est pas pornographique Lily, c'est promis.

_ Alors je t'écoute James. »

Il prit un air sérieux, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

« Je crois que c'était avant-hier soir juste avant que je ne descende aux cuisines. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« James ! Le couvre-feu ce n'est pas fait pour les scrouts ! A quelle heure tu es allé aux cuisines ?

_ Vers une heure du matin.

_ Manger la nuit, ça fait grossir, le sermonna Sirius en agitant l'index sous son nez.

_ Et ça donne des retenues », rit Remus.

Mais leurs sourires disparurent en voyant la mine réprobatrice de Lily.

« A quelle heure es-tu remonté ?

_ Même pas une heure plus tard.

_ Le parchemin était toujours là ?

_ Je pense oui.

_ Tu penses ou tu en es sûr ? »

James hésita. Il consulta ses amis du regard. Tous le dévisageaient avec attention.

« J'en suis sûr. »

Remus ramassa un calepin dans sa malle et prit sa plume à notes, celle qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tremper dans l'encre pour écrire – mais qui faisait des tas de pâtés sur les parchemins. Il nota scrupuleusement tout ce que James avec dit. Lily se tourna vers Sirius.

« A toi. »

Il émit un bruit de bouche presque semblable à un pet.

« Ça fait au moins un siècle !

_ Sirius ! Un peu de sérieux.

_ Mais je suis sérieux, je ne m'en suis pas servi depuis longtemps. »

Lily eut un léger haussement de sourcils et derrière son épaule Remus fit les gros yeux. Il valait mieux pour eux quatre qu'elle ne découvre pas la nature de ce qu'elle était en train de rechercher. Il lui tira la langue. Lily se retourna pour voir Remus avec un air dépité.

« Alors Sirius ?

_ Ça doit faire une semaine au moins. Au bas mot.

_ Donc avant James. Peter ? Quand l'as-tu vu toi ?

_ Avant-hier matin. Et avant-hier midi aussi je crois, avant James aussi. »

Remus notait tout.

« Et moi, dit-il avant que Lily ne lui pose la question, j'y ai jeté un œil pour la dernière fois avant-hier matin avec Peter. »

En réalité, et il était bien content que Lily ne puisse pas lui demander la raison de cette utilisation de la carte, ils avaient tous les deux cherché où se trouvait Kiera Adams, une fille de leur année de Gryffondor. Peter soutenait qu'elle occupait sa salle de bain deux heures par jour et Remus, lui, penchait davantage pour une heure. Au final ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné, elle semblait n'être restée qu'une petite demi-heure.

Du bout de sa plume, il tapota son carnet.

« James, tu es le dernier à l'avoir vue.

_ Vous pensez que je l'ai volée ? »

Il avait l'air choqué.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit Remus. Pourquoi voler quelque chose qui, techniquement, t'appartient ? Enfin, nous appartient à tous les quatre mais on ne s'est jamais disputé à ce sujet n'est-ce pas ? »

James, Sirius et Peter secouèrent la tête.

« Alors Lily ? demanda Remus. Tu en penses quoi ?

_ Que vous l'avez bêtement oublié quelque part.

_ Moi je pense plutôt qu'un de ses Serpentard nous l'a volée. »

Cette hypothèse reçut l'unanimité au sein des garçons. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir oublié la carte du Maraudeur, pas après avoir mis tant de temps à la façonner.


	4. L'expédition

**L'expédition**

Le soir même, Remus attendit que ses trois amis s'endorment pour se lever du lit. Il aurait très bien pu les aviser de son plan mais il se doutait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. En premier lieu, Peter était très maladroit et une fois sur deux il parvenait à se faire repérer alors même que Rusard se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres. Ensuite, James et Sirius étaient des catastrophes ambulantes. Ils avaient la mauvaise habitude d'enchaîner les sales coups, prétextant que ceux-ci se montraient à eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas les ignorer alors qu'ils se pavanaient sous leur nez. Et puis il y avait un dernier point : depuis quelques temps maintenant, ils avaient tous bien grandi et ne parvenaient plus à tenir tous les quatre sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Il avait enfilé son pyjama pour ne pas attirer de soupçon aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'enfiler ses vêtements le plus silencieusement possible. Avec l'hiver qui débutait, le froid s'était abattu sur le château et il était tout à fait hors de question d'arpenter les couloirs en pyjama. C'était un coup à finir à l'infirmerie avec une bien mauvaise pneumonie, si ce n'était pire. Et Remus s'estimait déjà bien assez malade pour ne pas en rajouter.

Une fois habillé, il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit de James. Pour plus de précautions, il n'avait pas enfilé ses chaussures mais ses chaussettes ramassaient des échardes sur le parquet et venaient lui piquer les orteils. C'était une sensation particulièrement désagréable et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre plainte. Délicatement, il ouvrit la malle au pied du lit. Celle-ci émit un léger grincement qui, fort heureusement, ne couvrit pas les ronflements sonores de Sirius.

Ce dernier avait beau jouer les séducteurs lorsqu'il était réveillé, Remus trouvait qu'il ronflait comme un dragon enragé. La première fille qui allait passer la nuit avec lui allait passer une nuit blanche et très probablement s'enfuir en hurlant. Sirius jurait que ses amis mentaient lorsqu'ils le lui avaient dit et, une nuit, Peter l'avait enregistré avec ses multiplettes. La qualité était assez médiocre, il fallait en convenir, mais on reconnaissait parfaitement des ronflements. Sirius avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de contester.

La malle ouverte, il plongea les mains dedans en priant pour que James n'y ait pas rangé tout un tas de machins gluants ou dangereux, ce qui était somme toute tout à fait son style.

Il trouva une paire de chaussette, un gros Père-Merlin en bois qui baissait sa culotte lorsqu'on activait un mécanisme dans son dos et quelques cartes de chocogrenouilles tachées et pliées qui devait appartenir à la collection que James avait commencé au milieu de sa deuxième année et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de terminer. Enfin, il sentit sous ses doigts le tissu délicat et presque fuyant de la cape d'invisibilité. Avec soulagement, il tira dessus pour la sortir de là, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'allait pas se déchirer. James lui en voudrait à mort et, à son sens, ce serait légitime.

Il fut rassuré de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit de tissu qui s'arrache mais un petit sapin en métal tomba à ses pieds dans un grand fracas pour un si petit objet et s'éclaira soudainement, projetant au plafond et sur les murs tout un tas de lumières vives et colorées. En même temps, une petite musique rappelant vivement l'air de « vive Poudlard » s'éleva. Remus jeta la cape sur son épaule et plongea sur l'objet en le maudissant. Pourquoi diable James avait-il tout un tas de camelote inutile dans sa malle ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter des affaires normales d'un étudiant normal ?

Remus savait par avance que la réponse était non.

James était tout sauf un étudiant normal.

Il parvint à couper son et lumière mais un gémissement lui provint du lit de Peter et il se figea instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La voix de son ami était encore pâteuse de sommeil. Il ne repoussa même pas ses couvertures dont dépassait à peine une touffe de cheveux châtains.

« C'est le chat, souffla Remus. Rendors-toi.

_ Ok. »

Remus resta immobile durant quelques secondes. Peter ne semblait plus vouloir bouger et James et Sirius étaient toujours plongés dans un profond sommeil. Il soupira de soulagement et, décidant qu'il serait plus prudent de laisser ce maudit petit sapin sur place, il se redressa et quitta le dortoir. Sitôt arrivé dans la salle commune, il s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il remarqua que le portrait qui avait chanté à tue-tête des cantiques de Noël toute la journée avait été bâillonné, probablement par les autres personnages qui l'environnaient. Il semblait ligoté avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à une bannière de Quidditch et un coup d'œil au portrait du joueur et de son vif d'or confirma cette hypothèse à Remus : des quatre bannières qui représentaient les quatre maisons, il n'en restait plus que trois, celle des Poufsouffle étant désormais aux abonnés absents.

Il n'avait plus le temps de s'attarder. Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité. Il avait pas mal grandi lui aussi depuis la première année mais des quatre amis, il restait le plus petit aussi ses pieds ne dépassaient-ils pas encore. Mais d'ici la septième année, ça allait finir par arriver. Qu'il savoure donc sa sortie clandestine, il n'était pas sûr du tout que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

Il trottina jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui, trop endormie pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait techniquement personne devant elle, se contenta d'ouvrir le passage sans émettre la moindre objection. Au bout d'un moment, elle devait être habituée à ces allées et venues invisibles.

Un courant d'air glacial l'accueillit lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le hall aux escaliers. Il resta figé un moment à frissonner et à écouter les grincements des escaliers qui se déplaçaient ici et là. Ça avait quelque chose de sinistre. Il préféra ne pas perdre de temps et s'engagea dans la descente jusqu'aux cachots. Depuis le septième étage où se trouvait la tour des Gryffondor, celle-ci lui sembla interminable, d'autant qu'il se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans la cape, ce qui manqua de peu de le faire chuter. Il finit néanmoins par arriver à destination. Devant lui, se trouvait la porte qui menait aux cachots et, donc, au territoire des Serpentard. Si Lily le voyait maintenant, il aurait à essuyer de terribles réprimandes. Tandis qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux sous-sols, il entendait dans sa tête la voix de son amie lui rappelant qu'il était préfet et qu'il était censé montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves et non pas profiter de son statut pour faire encore plus de bêtises qui lui vaudraient sûrement un jour le renvoi.

Mais Remus se demandait si Dumbledore serait capable de le renvoyer un jour. Il s'était tellement battu pour lui faire intégrer l'école que l'en exclure pourrait être vu par ses parents comme une forme de discrimination. C'était moche de se protéger ainsi derrière son statut, il en avait bien conscience, mais des fois, c'était drôlement pratique.

Rapidement, il arriva devant le portrait qui gardait le passage menant à la salle commune des Serpentard. Restait à voir si le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu au cours de la semaine précédente était toujours valable. Il déglutit, s'éclaircit la voix et, légèrement tremblant dit :

« Serpent serpentant. »

Il patienta en croisant les doigts et en trépignant et vit le personnage ouvrir subitement les yeux.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui est là ?

_ Serpent serpentant.

_ J'entends bien oui mais qui est là ?

_ Serpent serpentant !

_ Oh ça va ! »

Et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit s'ouvrir le passage. Sans perdre de temps et surtout avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée, il se glissa dans le boyau menant à la fameuse salle commune.

Le sort de la carte du Maraudeur en dépendait.


	5. Les Serpentards

**Les Serpentard**

La salle commune des Serpentard n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle des Gryffondor ni même celle des Poufsouffle dans laquelle Remus avait eu l'occasion de s'introduire une fois depuis le début de sa scolarité. L'endroit était très obscur, effet d'autant plus accentué par l'éclairage tamisé pour la nuit. Les tentures qui recouvraient les murs étaient d'un vert sombre ou d'un gris qui, cependant, n'avait rien de lumineux. Dans la cheminée, quelques braises étaient en train de mourir. Quelqu'un avait accroché des chaussettes de Noël juste au-dessus de l'âtre. Celles-ci semblaient vides et, quoi qu'il en soit, Remus n'avait pas envie d'aller vérifier si personne n'y avait glissé un quelconque cadeau mais s'il avait été James ou Sirius, il aurait très bien plus y déposer quelque araignée prête à mordre d'éventuels doigts.

Près de lui, se trouvait une étagère remplie de livres dont l'obscurité ambiante l'empêchait de voir les titres. Une guirlande avait été déposée sur le rebord. Elle était vert et argent, à l'image de la bannière de la maison.

Bien qu'il fut sous la cape d'invisibilité, Remus se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il était passible d'une punition sévère s'il se faisait remarquer mais ce n'était pas encore ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un cambrioleur qui violait l'intimité des Serpentard.

Il déglutit. C'était pour leur bien à tous les quatre. Il fallait retrouver la carte. Si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, ce n'était tout de même pas très loin. Après tout, avec Rusard et McGonagall, on ne pouvait jamais être totalement sûr. Il fit quelques pas en avant et son tibia entra violemment en contact avec le coin d'une table basse sur laquelle avait été déposé un minuscule sapin en pot couvert de toutes petites boules et guirlandes. Celui-ci tangua un moment avant de finalement s'effondrer dans un grand fracas, son pot en argile s'ouvrant en deux et répandant des paquets de terre autour de lui. Bien malgré lui, Remus ne put retenir un juron.

Quelqu'un grogna.

Le garçon se figea sous la cape d'invisibilité et se plaqua même une main sur le nez et la bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas respirer.

D'un canapé devant le feu, émergea une silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil.

Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Remus ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Profondément endormi, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par la chute du mini sapin. Il portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch avec ses lunettes attachées autour de son cou. De la terre séchée maculait ses vêtements et même ses joues. Les Serpentard avaient dû avoir un entraînement ce soir et, trop fatigué, Regulus s'était sûrement octroyé une petite pause dans le canapé où il avait fini par s'endormir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il retira ses gants pour se frotter les yeux. Remus recula doucement jusqu'à sentir le coin de la bibliothèque lui rentrer entre les omoplates. Il était acculé.

Regulus se leva de son canapé et fit quelques pas. Son regard fouilla la pièce, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le château était très vieux et habité par de nombreux fantômes, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des bruits suspects, essentiellement la nuit. Au début de sa première année, Remus se souvenait avoir passé des nuits à claquer des dents de peur. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les histoires de spectres et même si jamais un seul ne viendrait lui faire du mal sous peine d'être sévèrement réprimandé par le professeur Dumbledore, il n'avait pas été en confiance. Lorsque Sirius avait appris qu'il était un loup-garou, il avait finalement éclaté de rire.

« Non mais Remus, tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule ? Un loup-garou qui a peur des fantômes. »

Et de fait, il avait bien dû avouer que c'était cocasse. Depuis, il s'était mis en tête que le monstre le plus dangereux de l'école, c'était lui. Evidemment, il ne prenait pas en compte la Forêt Interdite, elle était certainement peuplée de créatures bien pires que lui.

Regulus plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et Remus sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. La carte ! Il allait sortir la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul dans la salle commune. Il allait être démasqué et il lui faudrait agir très vite. Il se prépara à retirer la cape d'un geste vif, arracher la carte des mains du Serpentard et prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir et le stupéfixer. Dans sa tête, il ne cessait de répéter le mot de passe du portrait « serpent serpentant » en espérant que celui-ci le laisse passer malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas de la maison.

« Lumos. »

Remus dut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas bondir sur Regulus. Ce qu'il tenait dans la main n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la carte du Maraudeur. C'était simplement sa baguette qu'il venait d'allumer. Il était en train de se pencher sur les restes du mini sapin.

« Regulus c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Il est tard, tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps. »

Des escaliers menant aux dortoirs émergeait Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle tenait sous un filet la nuit pour ne pas être décoiffée et ses grands yeux gris, elle était tout de même très belle. Mais elle était et restait une Black et sa méchanceté n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté. C'était en tout cas ce que clamait Sirius et Remus ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

Regulus se redressa.

« Je m'étais endormi devant la cheminée et quelqu'un m'a réveillé. »

Le regard de Narcissa fit le tour de la pièce. L'espace de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Remus et il recula un peu plus, enfonçant davantage l'arête de la bibliothèque entre ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir et pourtant son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Il n'y a personne Reg, tu devrais monter te coucher.

_ Je vais y aller. Mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un était là ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons. La lumière de sa baguette aveugla momentanément Remus.

« C'est Peeves que tu as entendu, ou peut-être le Baron Sanglant. »

Regulus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« J'aimerais pouvoir être sûr.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas. Rien ni personne ne peut te dire s'il y avait quelqu'un. »

Remus soupira. Ils n'avaient pas la carte. Si ça avait été le cas alors ils auraient su qu'il était dans la salle commune avec eux. A moins qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser mais Remus en doutait. Regulus était le petit frère de Sirius. Avant Poudlard, ils avaient été assez proches tous les deux. Quelqu'un qui aurait volé la carte dans leur dortoir, comme il le soupçonnait, savait pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait. Or, ni Regulus ni Narcissa ne semblait en avoir connaissance.

Et comme pour confirmer cette pensée, la jeune fille remit de l'ordre dans son filet à cheveux et, soupirant, s'exclama :

« Moi je vais au lit et si tu ne fais pas pareil je te signales demain matin au professeur Slughorn qui te retirera des points pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu. »

Le garçon gonfla les joues, regarda une dernière fois le sapin.

« Qui que ce soit, je finirai par savoir. Nox. »

Il rempocha sa baguette et entreprit de descendre les marches menant à son dortoir. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Remus se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Sans perdre une seconde, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Inutile de s'attarder ici, il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis pour rien.


	6. La fuite

**La fuite**

La nuit, dans l'obscurité et avec le vent qui chantait dans les couloirs, Poudlard avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Et qu'on ne dise pas à Remus que les monstres n'existaient pas alors même qu'un loup-garou était en train de se promener librement ! D'accord, il était sous forme humaine et donc parfaitement inoffensif, d'autant qu'il était tout pile à mi-chemin entre la dernière et la prochaine pleine lune. C'était généralement le moment où il se sentait le plus humain, presque normal à vrai dire.

Il ne courut pas pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Serrant au maximum la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui non seulement pour ne pas risquer de se faire voir mais encore en plus pour tenter de se donner un peu de chaleur, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Si les Serpentard avaient volé la carte, peut-être ne savaient-ils pas s'en servir et peut-être l'avaient-ils détruite ou jetée dans un coin auquel cas, Remus aurait pu passer un mois complet à les observer, il n'aurait peut-être jamais entendu la moindre allusion. Mais d'un autre côté, il connaissait suffisamment Regulus pour savoir qu'il ne manquerait probablement pas une occasion de se vanter d'avoir volé quelque chose à son frère.

Ensuite, il partait du principe que la carte avait été dérobée dans le dortoir mais ils n'avaient pas constaté le moindre signe prouvant que quelqu'un avait fouillé leurs affaires. Donc, soit elle n'avait pas été volée là, soit la personne qui était entrée par effraction savait directement où chercher.

« Mais comment font les Aurors pour démêler leurs enquêtes ! »

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'il avait parlé tout haut que lorsqu'il entendit :

« Qui est là ? »

Il sursauta et pivota sur lui-même. Il avait espéré de tout cœur avoir réveillé un portrait qui protestait de sa nuit avortée mais lorsqu'il vit au coin d'un couloir la lumière d'une lampe qui tremblotait au rythme des pas de son porteur, il comprit qu'il avait Rusard juste derrière lui. Et comme pour confirmer, un miaulement retentit. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Miss Teigne fit son apparition. Immédiatement, elle regarda dans sa direction. James avait une théorie à son sujet, comme quoi elle pouvait voir au-travers de la cape d'invisibilité. Remus ne savait pas si c'était réellement le cas mais elle pouvait clairement sentir sa présence et ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« Alors ma belle, tu as flairé quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un serait hors de son lit ? »

La chatte poussa un miaulement et Rusard fit son apparition, sa lampe à la main. Remus ne perdit pas plus de temps, il détala. Tant pis si ses le concierge pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le voir. Comme il l'avait redouté cependant, la chatte et son maître se lancèrent à sa poursuite et, dans sa précipitation, une partie de la cape s'envola, dévoilant toute la partie gauche de son corps.

« Je le savais ! hurla Rusard. Halte ! »

Il cria si fort qu'il réveilla plusieurs portraits. Mais Remus, lui, ne se souciait pas le moins du monde d'eux. Il courut aussi vite que le portaient ses jambes. L'ennui était que le chat courait bien plus vite que lui. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, elle se mit en travers de son chemin et il dut dévier de sa course pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses pattes et s'étaler de tout son long. Il allait certainement avoir une belle punition le lendemain, mais s'il pouvait éviter de se faire prendre cette nuit, il pourrait toujours essayer de faire croire à McGonagall que le concierge avait eu des hallucinations au cours de la nuit. Il avait entendu dire qu'un élève avait déjà réussi à le faire croire à Slughorn.

Il bifurqua dans un couloir plongé dans une telle obscurité qu'il faillit sortir sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Il voyait parfaitement où il se trouvait : du côté de la salle de sortilèges. Pas plus tard que la veille, Flitwick y avait fait installer toute une rangée de sapins de Noël et ceux-ci, un peu trop nombreux certainement, cachaient les fenêtres, empêchant la lumière de passer. Sans cesser de courir, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule afin d'évaluer ses chances de s'échapper. Rusard n'était pas très loin derrière mais il pouvait encore le semer si…

Il sentit une branche de sapin lui chatouiller la joue et alors qu'il se redressait pour regarder devant lui il se rendit compte de son erreur. Son pied droit se prit dans un pot tandis que son pied gauche s'enroulait dans la cape. Il battit des bras, agrippa une branche pour tenter de garder son équilibre et entraîna le sapin tout entier dans sa chute. Durant quelque secondes, ce ne fut qu'un combat dans les épines qui cherchèrent sournoisement à s'infiltrer dans le col de sa chemise. Il se débattit et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Il battit des bras et des jambes pour finalement se redresser à quatre pattes et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre debout pour reprendre sa fuite, une main s'abattit pesamment sur son épaule. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors mon garçon, on pensait pouvoir s'enfuir ? »

Un miaulement que Remus aurait juré chargé de sarcasmes lui fit écho. Vaincu, il se releva en soupirant, replia rapidement la cape d'invisibilité pour la caler sous son bras avant que le concierge ne pose des questions et ne la confisque. James ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Avoir perdu la carte était déjà un très gros problème pour tous les quatre mais si en plus la cape disparaissait alors ils n'auraient plus rien pour leurs méfaits. Et Remus ne tenait pas à se retrouver tout seul pour les nuits de pleine lune en représailles, même s'il doutait que ses amis n'en arrivent à un tel extrême pour le « punir ».

Rusard le tenait fermement par le col de sa chemise, probablement pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit pas (et il avait totalement raison). Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Le concierge frappa et ils durent attendre un long moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. La vieille dame portait un bonne de nuit bordé de dentelle et une robe de nuit aux motifs écossais. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en dévisageant Remus puis elle soupira.

« Lupin, dit-elle comme si c'était là une évidence. Je suppose qu'il y a de la punition dans l'air. »

Remus ne répondit pas, le large sourire qu'affichait Rusard en disait bien assez.


	7. La discussion

**La discussion**

La Grande Salle, aux heures normales du petit-déjeuner, était généralement bondée de monde, à tel point qu'on se battait presque pour trouver une place où n'avait pas été renversé un bol de céréales. Parfois, on retrouvait même du miel sur un banc et généralement on ne s'en rendait compte qu'une fois assis dessus.

Remus était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, d'autant qu'il avait manqué de peu de se faire confisquer la cape d'invisibilité et qu'il avait écopé de plusieurs heures de retenue à passer en compagnie de Rusard qui se frottait déjà les mains à l'idée de lui faire faire les tâches les plus ingrates. Lorsqu'il arriva à table, il entendit deux filles de deuxième année qui discutaient :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? On a perdu quarante points cette nuit ! On avait presque rattrapé les Serdaigle. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était étonnant de voir comme il culpabilisait chaque fois qu'il faisait perdre des points à sa maison. Pourtant, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude depuis la première année. James, Sirius et Peter vinrent le rejoindre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les Serpentard aient la carte, dit-il de but en blanc.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue alors ? »

Il regarda tout autour de lui d'un œil suspicieux.

« Tu penses que c'est un Gryffondor ? Après tout, il a fallu entrer dans la salle commune et ensuite dans le dortoir pour la voler. »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence tout en se grattant pensivement le menton.

« Peut-être que Lily joue un double jeu. Après tout elle est amie avec les Serpentard. Elle pourrait très bien nous faire croire…

_ Lily n'a pas menti ! intervint brutalement James. Et puis ce n'est pas difficile d'entrer dans les salles communes des autres maisons. Il suffit d'un peu d'imagination.

_ Justement James, répondit Sirius en piochant du bout des doigts une céréale qui flottait à la surface de son bol de lait, c'est des Serpentard qu'on parle. Les types comme Regulus n'ont aucune imagination. »

Remus pinça les lèvres. De ce qu'il avait pu voir de Regulus, il était loin de penser que c'était un idiot comme le clamait Sirius mais vu le peu d'intérêt que sa famille lui accordait, ce dernier trouvait plus facile de les prendre pour des idiots, plus gérable émotionnellement parlant pour lui.

« Qui aurait la carte selon toi, Lunard ? demanda Sirius.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Il soupira. James, lui, gardait les yeux fixés sur la table des Serpentard et plus précisément sur Severus Rogue qui prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, un livre de cours ouvert sur les genoux.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas innocent, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Je le sens. C'est viscéral avec lui. »

Rogue leva brusquement la tête, comme s'il l'avait entendu bien qu'avec la distance entre les deux tables et le brouhaha ambiant ce fut parfaitement impossible. Il baissa brièvement les yeux vers ses genoux, ferma son livre d'un claquement sec et le fourra dans son sac puis il se leva sans même terminer son petit déjeuner et quitta la pièce. Au moment de sortir, il percuta de plein fouet Lily qui venait de faire son apparition. Elle lui adressa quelques mots que les garçons ne purent entendre puis continua son chemin vers la table des Gryffondor. Rogue lui répondit, resta immobile quelques secondes puis il finit par partir avec un air dépité. Depuis l'année précédente où ils s'étaient disputés, Lily refusait catégoriquement de renouer les liens avec lui. Remus le savait, elle lui avait confié ses sentiments à ce sujet. Elle avait été particulièrement blessée par son attitude et les insultes qu'il lui avait dites et même si elle tentait de lui pardonner, elle savait qu'au fond leur amitié était brisée. Ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant, pensait-elle.

Remus, lui, pensait qu'une relation pouvait toujours se reconstruire mais Rogue aurait alors à faire ses preuves et Lily aurait à apprendre à faire des concessions. Après tout, il avait été humilié et être « sauvé » par quelqu'un d'autre l'avait rendu plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Il s'était senti blessé dans sa fierté et sa pitié ne l'avait pas aidé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la jeune fille qui se campa juste devant lui.

« J'ai appris pour ton expédition nocturne. Rusard dit qu'il t'a trouvé dans le couloir de sortilèges, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Tu cherchais encore ton parchemin ?

_ Et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

James écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es sorti cette nuit sans nous en aviser ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Lunard ?

_ Il me prend que si je vous avais proposé de venir avec moi, vous auriez mis le bazar dans la salle commune des Serpentard et qu'on n'aurait pas été plus avancé.

_ Tu es allé chez les Serpentard ? »

Le ton de Sirius était chargé de reproches. C'était un peu comme si Remus venait de lui avouer qu'il avait trouvé une bourse pleine de gallions sous son lit mais qu'il refusait de partager avec lui.

« C'est pour ça que tu disais que les Serpentard n'étaient pas dans le coup, dit Peter. Mais tu as appris quoi ?

_ Ils n'ont pas la c… (il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui avait l'air furieuse) le parchemin. J'ai vu Regulus et Narcissa en fait.

_ Et personne ne t'a mis à la porte ? demanda Lily.

_ Personne ne m'a vu. Sauf Rusard.

_ A l' avenir abstiens-toi de nous faire perdre des points inutilement. J'ai parié avec les filles de Poufsouffle qu'on remporterait la coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Et j'ai parié une énorme boîte de dragées surprises que je compte bien gagner. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune.

Dans les instants qui suivirent, les garçons l'imitèrent pour se rendre en cours. Tout au long de la journée, James ne cessa d'observer Rogue. Il semblait les éviter et même pire, anticiper chacun de leurs mouvements. A la fin du cours d'histoire de la magie, qui était le dernier de la journée, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires en bâillant de fatigue, il se leva subitement de sa chaise.


	8. L'accusation

**L'accusation**

« Tu… Tu as volé la carte du Maraudeur ! »

Le doigt accusateur que James pointait désignait sans conteste Severus Rogue. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et, perplexe, demanda :

« Pardon ?

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu sale voleur ! Rends-la ! »

Les regards de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fui la salle de cours se tournèrent vers eux. Remus sentit la catastrophe venir à des kilomètres. Pour une fois, le professeur n'était pas le problème, le vieux Binns n'en avait strictement rien à faire des disputes d'élèves. On racontait qu'un jour deux Poufsouffle s'étaient battus devant lui à coup de maléfices et qu'il n'avait pas bronché. Il avait fallu l'intervention de McGonagall et le concours de mademoiselle Pomfresh pour réparer les dégâts. Mais légende ou réalité, ça, Remus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Non, le problème était que tout le monde dans la pièce, y compris Lily, venaient d'entendre parler de la carte du Maraudeur et ça, c'était une très mauvaise chose.

Il s'élança vers son ami et l'attrapa par le bras.

« James ! Laisse-tomber ! »

Mais celui-ci refusa de l'écouter. Il se débattit pour échapper à sa poigne et les joues écarlates de colère continuait de vociférer contre Rogue qui, lui, semblait ne rien entendre à ce qui était en train de se passer. S'il n'avait pas la carte, il était évident que les paroles de James le dépassaient et Remus doutait réellement qu'il l'ait volée. Rogue était un garçon particulier, il avait un fond mauvais selon lui mais une chose était sûre : il n'était pas un voleur. D'ailleurs Remus s'était souvent dit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait l'étoffe d'un Serpentard. Enfin, si, il était rusé, fichtrement intelligent et il savait faire fonctionner sa tête pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il fallait pour cela se détourner des voies légales. Mais il n'était pas pervers, ou en tout cas pas autant que pouvait l'être Bellatrix Black ou Lucius Malfoy. Il aurait très bien pu aller à Serdaigle.

Lily intervint.

« James quand tu auras fini tes conneries, tu pourras peut-être ranger tes affaires.

_ Il y a des gens autour de nous, souffla Sirius, et je crois qu'ils sont tous très intéressés par ce que tu es en train de raconter. »

Ces derniers mots semblèrent faire leur effet et, tout à coup, James s'immobilisa pour regarder tout autour de lui. Effectivement, des dizaines de paires d'yeux plus ou moins arrondies par la surprise, étaient braquées sur lui. Le rouge de ses joues vira de l'écarlate de colère à celui de la gêne. Il balbutia quelques mots et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Rogue en profita pour filer. Il n'avait probablement pas envie d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention ou de devenir encore la cible de quelque farce de mauvais goût de la part de James et Sirius. Peter ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui crier d'attendre mais Lily lui fit les gros yeux et il la referma finalement sans avoir émis le moindre son.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe dans un silence pesant mais Remus voyait bien que Lily avait plusieurs questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Les paroles exactes de James ne lui avaient pas échappé et ils n'allaient plus tarder à passer à l'interrogatoire.

Et de fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune pour déposer leurs sacs de cours avant le repas, Lily leur envoya un regard chargé d'étincelles.

« On monte dans votre dortoir, on doit parler. »

Personne n'osa émettre la moindre objection. Lorsqu'elle avait ce ton, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Ils obéirent donc en silence mais sitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, la jeune fille ne se contint pas plus longtemps.

« C'est quoi la carte du Maraudeur ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que je vais hurler quand vous aller me dire ? »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour trouver la réponse la plus adéquate et surtout celle qui déclencherait le moins de foudres mais Peter prit les devants.

« C'est une carte de Poudlard. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… Poudlard est un lieu incartable. »

Remus nota qu'elle ne les traitait pas de menteurs, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que Peter disait toujours la vérité. Il était beaucoup trop honnête pour mentir. Quoi que Sirius avait dit un jour à Remus qu'il le trouvait un peu trop honnête justement et qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'en réalité il jouait un double jeu. Remus n'était pas sûr que son ami soit capable d'autant de mesquinerie, il en aurait mis sa main au dragon, Peter était un gentil garçon.

« Tu as raison, répondit James avec un sérieux étonnant. Poudlard est un lieu incartable mais pourtant on a trouvé le moyen d'en faire un plan détaillé avec la position exacte de chaque personne. On l'a nommée la carte du Maraudeur parce que c'était quand même un nom vachement cool. »

Durant quelques instants, l'incertitude se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille. C'était presque effarant de voir qu'elle ne se mettait pas à hurler. Mais rien n'était joué.

« Je serais curieuse de voir cette carte.

_ Ben justement, tonna James, c'est ça qu'on nous a volé et je suis sûr que c'est Severus qui l'a !

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Le ton réprobateur était revenu. Lily croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Elle avait beau ne plus fréquenter Severus, Remus savait qu'elle avait toujours un fond d'amitié pour lui. Même si ce n'était plus comme avant, elle était incapable de rayer tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Toute la journée il nous a évité, c'est comme s'il savait toujours où nous étions. Je suis sûr qu'il a la carte. »

C'était vrai que le comportement était louche mais il restait un point à éclaircir.

« Mais Rogue ne sait pas activer la carte, dit Remus.

_ Activer ? demanda Lily. Vous avez placé un code ? »

Fier de lui, d'autant qu'il était à l'origine de l'idée de la phrase clé, Sirius acquiesça, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Il faut dire une phrase et toucher le parchemin de sa baguette. Quiconque essayerait de lire la carte autrement aurait droit à une bien belle surprise. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Rien de bien méchant, Lily, soupira Remus. La carte insulte celui qui essayerait de l'utiliser sans avoir la clé.

_ Et c'est quoi cette clé ? »

James lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« On ne dit pas. Il faudrait que tu sortes avec moi pour ça. »

Elle soupira de dépit.

« Bon, vous restez ici, je vais aller voir Severus pour le questionner au sujet de la carte. Vous ne bougez pas ! »

Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle quitta le dortoir, laissant les quatre garçons soulagés de ne pas avoir essuyé ses foudres.

Mais Remus ne comptait pourtant pas la laisser mener seule son enquête.


	9. L'espionnage

**L'espionnage**

«Je meurs de faim, s'exclama Peter. Je pourrais avaler un hippogriffe et son petit. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va avoir au dîner ? Personnellement, je mangerais bien une bonne grosse cuisse de dinde ! »

Mais Remus avait bien d'autres choses en tête que le dîner. Il s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité de James directement dans sa malle.

« Je t'en prie Lunard, fais comme chez toi. Tu veux m'emprunter un caleçon aussi tant que tu y es ? Je crois que j'en ai deux ou trois qui sont propres dans un coin.

_ Arrête tes conneries, Cornedrue. Je prends la cape pour aller écouter ce que Severus dira à Lily.

_ Tu vas les espionner ? »

Remus marqua une seconde d'arrêt. Dire qu'il espionnait Lily le gênait mais en réalité il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire.

« Ouais en fait.

_ Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

_ Moi aussi ! s'exclama Sirius en déboulant pour arriver avant James sous la cape.

_ On ne tiendra jamais à trois sous la cape. Sirius tu es trop grand, tu vas dépasser de partout, et James et moi on ne peut pas être à deux dessous. Je suis le plus petit, c'est à moi d'y aller. »

James laissa échapper un juron et Sirius prit un air déçu.

« En fait, il n'y a que Peter qui pourrait t'accompagner. Il faudrait qu'il prenne sa forme de rat et…

_ J'aime autant pas, James, souffla celui-ci. D'abord j'ai trop faim, mon estomac ne va pas arrêter de crier et dévoilera notre présence et ensuite je ne voudrais pas qu'on me remarque.

_ Il n'y a aucun risque qu'on te remarque, s'impatienta Sirius. Tu es le seul à avoir une assez petite taille pour l'accompagner. James et moi, on est beaucoup trop gros.

_ Oui mais imagine…

_ Ok, on laisse tomber, intervint Remus que la conversation commençait à agacer. Le temps qu'on discute, Lily aura terminé de discuter avec Severus. (il passa la cape par-dessus sa tête). Je vous raconterai. »

Il se dépêcha de quitter le dortoir. Il avait beau adorer ses amis, il ne supportait pas leurs longues discussions qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Remus avait toujours été comme ça et c'était sans doute ce que le Choixpeau avait vu en lui et qui l'avait décidé à l'envoyer à Gryffondor et non pas à Serdaigle : il détestait discuter pour rien, il préférait agir. Tant pis s'il se trompait ou s'il se cassait les dents, au moins il n'était pas resté immobile à ne rien faire.

Il dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible en faisant tout de même attention à ne tomber. Il heurta cependant plusieurs fois d'autres élèves qui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Un garçon aux cheveux en épis se mit à vociférer contre Peeves. Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Remus ne prit pas le temps d'innocenter le poltergeist. De toute façon, il était toujours coupable de quelque chose, il n'était plus à une fausse accusation près (et surtout, il s'en fichait pas mal).

Il fut rassuré d'apercevoir Lily un peu plus loin. Elle descendait les escaliers tranquillement en compagnie de sa meilleure amie avec qui elle discutait. Elle avait certainement perdu un peu de temps avec elle. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de se précipiter non plus vers les cachots des Serpentard.

Cependant, ce fut vers la Grande Salle qu'elle se rendit et pour cause, Rogue venait tout juste d'y rentrer. Sous sa cape, Remus dut jouer des coudes pour ne pas se faire semer. Après tout, il aurait pu se découvrir pour la suivre mais il savait qu'en sa présence le Serpentard ne répondrait pas à l'interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il allait dire qui l'intéressait car, après tout, Lily allait lui raconter. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'observer. Les gens qui mentent ont généralement un comportement très particulier. Certains sont nerveux, d'autres cherchent du regard des sources d'inspiration. Ce n'était évidemment pas une science exacte mais si Rogue avait ce genre de comportement, il n'était pas dit que Lily, elle, le remarque.

« Severus ? Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Dans la foule et surtout dans le brouhaha ambiant, ce fut presque un miracle que le Serpentard entende la voix de Lily. Néanmoins, il se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La jeune fille l'emmena un peu à l'écart où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement et surtout sans être écoutés – sauf par Remus bien entendu. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le grand hall à quelques pas à peine du placard dans lequel Rusard rangeait ses balais, placard où Sirius avait déjà emmené pas moins de trois filles dans l'espoir de les embrasser tranquillement. Remus se souvenait que l'une d'entre elle lui avait envoyé un seau en pleine figure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est au sujet de Potter c'est ça ? Je n'ai rien fait, ok, je n'ai pas volé son machin.

_ Calme-toi, je n'insinue pas que tu ais volé quoi que ce soit. »

Le regard du Serpentard se braqua sur le visage de Lily.

« Mais tu viens quand même me demander des comptes. (il soupira). Avant tu n'aurais même pas eu le moindre doute.

_ Je viens juste te demander si tu sais quelque chose et si tu es pour quelque chose dans la disparition de ce que James a perdu. »

Rogue mit quelques instants à répondre. Il avait l'air profondément déçu, peut-être même un peu blessé mais Remus n'avait pas l'impression qu'il cherchait à raconter des histoires pour embrouiller Lily et il n'avait aucun geste de nervosité.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça et je ne sais rien. Si Potter a perdu quelque chose, j'ai envie de dire que c'est bien fait. Ça lui apprendra à prendre soin de ses affaires. »

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. James n'avait strictement aucun soin de ses affaires. Quand il ne perdait pas quelque chose, on le retrouvait souvent au fond de sa malle, fortement abîmé.

« Tu me le promets ?

_ Je n'ai plus rien à te promettre. L'année dernière j'aurais tout donné pour qu'on redevienne ami mais je me rends compte maintenant que tu n'en as pas envie. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi et moi je ne conçois pas une amitié sans confiance. »

Sur ce, il la laissa là et entra dans la grande salle où il se dépêcha de rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Mais, le visage fermé, il semblait ne plus avoir d'appétit.

Remus s'assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction puis il retira la cape d'invisibilité. Lily sursauta.

« Mais d'où tu sors ?

_ Euh… j'ai… j'ai toujours été là, tu ne m'avais pas vu ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Heureusement pour Remus, ils furent détournés de leur conversation par James, Sirius et Peter qui arrivaient.

« Alors ? hurla James. Il a la carte oui ou non ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Non. Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ. »


	10. La salle de bain

**La salle de bain**

Lorsque vint l'heure de se mettre au lit, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un long moment. Dehors, un voile de neige recouvrait le parc et le froid formait des cristaux de glace sur les fenêtres de la tour des Gryffondor. Quelques élèves avaient profité de leur soirée pour faire fleurir des bonshommes de neige que d'autres s'étaient activement employés à détruire. Remus ne comprenait définitivement pas cette capacité de l'être humain de vouloir spontanément détruire ce qu'il avait lui-même bâti. Pourquoi tout ravager ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient ? Il avait entendu dire que si quelqu'un détruisait quelque chose alors il s'en rendait maître. Mais à quoi bon maîtriser des ruines ou des restes devenus inutilisables ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt.

Ce soir-là, il se mit au lit avec des questions plein la tête. Malgré l'obscurité et le silence ambiant, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le devenir de la carte du Maraudeur l'inquiétait. Il savait que ce ne serait pas très grave si quelqu'un l'avait détruite mais ils avaient passé tellement de temps à la confectionner qu'il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir la conserver. Toutes ces choses tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit au point de l'accaparer complètement, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Et puis quelque chose était différent ce soir mais Remus ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Il se retourna, entraînant avec lui ses draps qui cherchèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui. Il soupira, se débattit et finit par s'énerver, il repoussa le tout et s'assit sur son lit. Immédiatement le froid vint se saisir de lui. Le poêle qui occupait le centre de la pièce était éteint. Seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans son ventre mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de sa montre et jeta un œil. Il était presque trois heures du matin et tout le monde dormait…

Voilà ce qui clochait.

Il leva subitement la tête vers le lit de Sirius mais l'obscurité était trop épaisse et il ne pouvait que deviner les contours.

Au sein de leur petit groupe, Sirius avait obtenu la mention du plus gros ronfleur bien qu'il s'en soit défendu : « je suis trop beau et trop parfait pour ronfler, vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais devenir un tue l'amour ! » Ce à quoi Peter avait répondu que de toute façon, les filles qu'il voulait inviter dans son lit ne l'étaient pas pour dormir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius n'avait jamais « invité » qui que ce soit dans son lit pour la nuit, il risquait bien trop et même s'il était du genre à faire des tas de bêtises, il n'était quand même jamais allé jusque-là. Poudlard était une école, pas une agence matrimoniale et tous connaissaient l'histoire de ces deux élèves qui avaient été expulsés pour avoir passé trop de nuits ensemble. On racontait même que la fille était enceinte. Personnellement, Remus pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire inventée par quelqu'un en manque de scandale mais elle avait au moins le mérite de tenir à l'écart les ardeurs de Sirius.

Il se laissa glisser au bas de son lit, tentant d'ignorer le froid alors qu'un frisson glacé remontait le long de son échine. A Londres, la météo n'était jamais très clémente mais il ne faisait pas spécialement froid non plus l'hiver mais ici, en Ecosse, si haut dans le pays, lorsque l'hiver tombait, le gel et la neige devenaient un sérieux problème.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança vers le lit de Sirius en priant mentalement pour que ni James ni Peter ne se réveillent. Il n'avait pas très envie que l'on dise de lui qu'il venait rendre des visites nocturnes à son ami. Connaissant les deux autres zouaves, il allait certainement avoir une réputation plus que déplaisante qui lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il aurait beau clamer qu'il aimait les filles et que la baguette de Sirius était beaucoup trop présente pour être à son goût, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se dépatouiller de ses deux camarades.

Le lit était vide.

En tout cas, Remus eut beau tâtonner – il n'osa pas allumer sa baguette, à nouveau de peur de réveiller James et Peter – il ne sentit aucun corps sous les couvertures. Et même pire, si les draps étaient bien défaits, le matelas, lui, était froid. Sirius était donc levé depuis un bon moment. Ceci dit, avec le froid ambiant, il pouvait très bien n'être parti que dix minutes plus tôt.

Remus poussa un juron aussi silencieux que possible. Sans la carte, il lui était impossible de vérifier où se trouvait son ami et, pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose, il s'était encore mis dans une situation périlleuse.

Il enfila ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre et descendit silencieusement hors de son dortoir, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements pour ne pas prendre froid.

En bas, tout était calme. Un élève avait laissé un parchemin traîner sur une table. Par acquis de conscience, le garçon y jeter un œil, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la carte du Maraudeur abandonnée là sous leurs yeux mais ce qu'il y lut le déçut : un hibou, un balai de course, des gants de Quidditch, des chaussures qui font courir plus vite… il devait probablement s'agir de la liste de Noël d'un première année. Lui n'en avait plus jamais écrite depuis que Greyback l'avait mordu. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Chaque année, il aurait toujours inscrit la même chose : cher Père-Merlin, je voudrais qu'un médicomage trouve un remède contre la lycanthropie.

Autant demander la paix dans le monde, c'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

Il sursauta lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit subitement et que toutes les lumières s'allumèrent. Rusard fit irruption dans la salle en tenant Sirius par l'oreille. Celui-ci se débattait comme un lutin de Cornouailles prisonnier.

« Et que je ne vous revois plus ! hurla le concierge en le lâchant. Et vous ! (il désigna Remus) Au lit !

_ Je suis dans ma salle commune, répondit ce dernier calmement. Je ne suis pas en-dehors des règles. Mais je vais retourner me coucher. »

Il attendit néanmoins que le portrait ne se referme sur lui. Les lumières déclinèrent alors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Sirius.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. J'ai la sensation qu'on a encore perdu des points cette nuit. »

L'expression de Sirius était indéchiffrable. Remus ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de joie ou de déception. Connaissant l'énergumène, il optait plus facilement pour la première option.

« Je suis allé dans la salle de bain des préfets. Enfin j'ai essayé d'y rentrer.

_ Mais… mais pour quoi faire ? »

En réalité, Remus se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse mais maintenant que la question était posée, autant écouter l'explication qui allait avec.

« Parce que j'ai une théorie.

_ Ah oui ? A quel sujet ? Celui de la provenance des gels douches ?

_ Ce que tu peux être cynique. A propos de la carte évidemment. Je suis sûr que Regulus l'a volée et l'a cachée dans la salle de bain des préfets.

_ Mais pourquoi là ?

_ Parce que très peu d'élèves y ont accès et qu'on ne peut pas y rentrer sans avoir le mot de passe, crois-moi. J'ai essayé. »

Remus soupira.

« Sirius…

_ J'ai pourtant usé tous les sorts que je connais et…

_ Sirius…

_ J'ai même essayé de défoncer la porte à coups de pieds mais évidemment tu imagines que ça ne pouvait pas être si simple et…

_ Sirius !

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis préfet, tu te souviens ? Tous les jours je prends ma douche dans cette salle de bain. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« Mince…

_ Comme tu dis.

_ Tu connais le mot de passe alors.

_ Ben ouais. Et je peux t'assurer que la carte ne s'y trouve pas. »

Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans parler puis Sirius reprit.

« C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

_ Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu peux toujours rêver. »

Décidant qu'il ne trouverait de toute façon rien de plus ce soir et surtout pas dans la salle commune, Remus se dirigea vers son dortoir. Maintenant qu'il savait où était Sirius, il se sentait fatigué.

« Allez, ne me force pas à te torturer, lui envoya son ami dans son dos.

_ Tu peux toujours essayer, j'ai une bonne résistance à la douleur. Bonne nuit. »

Il monta les marches et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il entendit Sirius dire :

« J'ai perdu trente points au fait. »

Il entra dans le dortoir. Inutile de traîner plus longtemps ici.


	11. Les sentiments

**Les sentiments**

La bibliothèque était le seul endroit de Poudlard qui ne semblait pas touché par l'ambiance des fêtes. Ici, on ne trouvait ni sapin, ni guirlande, ni boule lumineuse ni rien qui puisse attestait du fait que Noël était maintenant dans quelques jours. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, était une dame si stricte que même la joie des fêtes de fin d'année ne semblait pas suffisante pour la dérider. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de la décoincer un peu. Remus se souvenait qu'en première année, James et Sirius (évidemment, dès qu'il était question d'une bêtise, ils ne pouvaient qu'être de la partie) avaient essayé de lui lancer discrètement un rictusempra.

« Comme ça, avait dit James, elle sera bien obligée de rire un peu. »

Sauf que non seulement le sort avait raté mais encore en plus, il avait raté sa cible et avait mis le feu à plusieurs livres derrière elle. Elle était entrée dans une telle rage que tous avaient cru que les garçons allaient être immédiatement transformés en lutrins.

Avec son enquête sur la carte du Maraudeur, Remus avait failli oublier ses devoirs et ce jour-là, il se retrouva donc à la bibliothèque à essayer de remplir un maximum de parchemin sur les vertus du philtre de Coropié avant de devoir le rendre l'après-midi même. Il se dépêchait tellement qu'en plus de raconter des bêtises, son écriture était presque illisible.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Ce qui épatait toujours Remus c'était qu'au bout de six ans, Lily lui demande toujours la permission pour s'installer à côté de lui. Comme s'il allait lui dire non !

« Bien sûr que tu peux, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Il ne se rendit compte qu'une fois sa phrase terminée que c'était de très mauvais goût pour un loup-garou de lâcher une telle plaisanterie. Mais tant pis, c'était fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Mon devoir de potions pour cette aprem. »

Lily soupira en s'essayant. Elle sortit livres et parchemins de son sac.

« Ça fait au moins une semaine que Slughorn nous l'a donné et tu ne le fais que maintenant, à la dernière minute.

_ Je suis sûr que je vais écoper de la pire note de la classe mais au moins j'aurai rendu quelque chose.

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas, Remus. »

Il leva les yeux de son parchemin, sa plume suspendue en l'air, prête à laisser tomber une grosse goutte d'encre sur tout ce qu'il avait peiné à écrire depuis une heure.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps devant moi.

_ Tu te jettes à corps perdu à la recherche de cette carte comme si c'était ton dernier espoir.

_ Lily, on va avoir des problèmes si on ne la retrouve pas rapidement.

_ Mais personne d'autre que vous quatre n'a la clé pour l'activer, elle va insulter celui qui va la trouver et il va la foutre à la poubelle ou s'en servir comme jouet et ça s'arrêtera là. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de la carte du Maraudeur. On a travaillé des années dessus.

_ Tu veux que je te dise sincèrement ? Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que tu fiches avec des gens comme James et Sirius. Tu vois, Peter je comprends même si je ne cautionne pas. Il essaye de faire retentir un peu de leur stupide popularité sur lui, même si je pense qu'il mériterait bien mieux et que tout seul il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien meilleur. Mais toi… tu as toute ton intelligence pour toi, tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et en plus tu n'es pas mal foutu, tu n'as rien à faire avec eux.

_ Mais ce sont mes amis !

_ C'est justement ce que je veux dire. Tu pourrais… »

Il la coupa d'un geste, remit sa plume dans son encrier et se pencha en avant pour mieux lui parler.

« Ce sont mes seuls amis, les seules personnes de m'accepter tel que je suis, en toute connaissance de cause et sans me le renvoyer constamment à la figure. »

Il espérait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas pour elle. C'était souvent le problème avec les filles, elles prenaient pour des messages cachés des mots qui voulaient juste dire ce qu'il avait dit. C'était ainsi que Kiera, une fille du même âge que lui, l'avait un jour accusé d'avoir traité son petit ami d'animal alors qu'il lui avait juste dit que sa mini-jupe risquait de déclencher des pulsions. Il avait eu beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un animal incapable de se contrôler, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. C'était, selon Remus, le problème des filles, la plupart – parce qu'il ne fallait pas non plus mettre tout le monde dans le même sac – comprenait de travers.

« Tu en es bien sûr ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres personnes. »

Il se redressa et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

« Ah oui ? Qui ?

_ Moi pour commencer.

_ Ok, mais tu ne passes ni tes journées ni tes soirées avec moi. Je t'aime beaucoup Lily mais si je n'avais que toi, je me sentirais souvent seul. »

Il savait que c'était dur de lui dire ça mais malheureusement c'était la vérité. Lily passait beaucoup de temps avec Nevaeh, sa meilleure amie et ce n'était pas une critique mais Remus savait qu'il n'avait pas l'exclusivité de son amitié alors que de son côté… ses amis pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. A une époque, elle passait même beaucoup plus de temps avec Severus qu'avec lui.

Il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'une solution de secours.

_ Comment ça ? »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se mette en colère mais, au contraire, sa voix était douce.

« Tu ne me considères comme ton meilleur ami que parce que tu n'as plus Rogue.

_ Non ce n'est pas vrai.

_ S'il te plaît Lily, je sais que c'était ton meilleur ami.

_ Oui et je ne m'en suis jamais cachée. Mais toi tu as toujours été plus que ça. »

Il leva les yeux pour la regarder en face, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui du tout.

« Comment ça ?

_ Tu es mon confident, Remus, ma personne de confiance, celui à qui je sais que je pourrai toujours tout dire sans jamais être jugée. Et puis je suis pareille avec toi, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais que je ne vais ni rire ni te disputer. Enfin peut-être te disputer un peu parce que mine de rien tu fais quand même beaucoup de conneries. »

La dernière phrase le fit un peu sourire.

« Si je ne passe pas plus de temps avec toi, c'est parce que je respecte le fait que tu veuilles rester proche de Sirius, James et Peter. Mais je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi et même quand tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il balbutia quelques instants.

« Je… merci…

_ J'ai compris l'intérêt de la carte tu sais. Tu as travaillé dur avec eux et c'est l'une des seules choses qui vous réunit vraiment. De l'avoir perdue, c'est comme si on avait perdu votre amitié.

_ Tu vois ?

_ Quoi ? »

Il afficha un large sourire.

« Que tu es plus intelligente que moi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une troupe d'élèves de deuxième année habillés en Père-Merlin entrèrent en chantant à tue-tête. La bibliothécaire jaillit de derrière son bureau comme une furie et se mit à vociférer. En quelques secondes à peine, l'endroit devint plus bruyant encore qu'un concert des Bizard'sisters.


	12. La piste

**La piste**

Remus et Lily désertèrent rapidement la bibliothèque. Le garçon n'avait pas tout à fait terminé son devoir de potions mais vu la pertinence de ce qu'il avait mis dedans, ajouter une conclusion ne ferait de toute façon pas remonter sa note. Leurs sacs sur l'épaule, ils décidèrent de se diriger un peu en avance vers la serre de botanique où avait lieu leur prochain cours. Dehors, il faisait terriblement froid. Le vent qui soufflait par rafales était cinglant et griffait le visage. Ils s'enroulèrent dans leurs manteaux et écharpes pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu.

« Tu as des idées sur qui peut bien avoir volé la carte ? »

Remus secoua la tête. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il fut bousculé dans le dos. Il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre et dut battre des bras pour rester debout, ce qui fit tomber son sac de cours dans une flaque d'eau dans de grandes éclaboussures. Il pesta et ne fut pas surpris de voir Regulus Black se retourner vers lui, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Désolé, Lupin. »

Mais à son ton, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Remus le foudroya du regard.

« Va te faire voir, Black !

_ Oh mais c'est pas gentil du tout de dire des choses comme ça, je devrais te laver la bouche au savon tiens. »

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lancer son maléfice. Une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns maintenus sur sa nuque en couettes l'attrapa par le bras.

« Reeeeeeg regarde, notre banc est libre ! »

Et sans même lui demander son avis, elle le tira par le bras. Visiblement, à l'image de son frère aîné, Regulus avait un don tout particulier pour sortir avec des filles dont toute l'intelligence résidait dans l'élaboration d'une tenue, d'un maquillage ou d'une coiffure. Pour une fois en tout cas, ça lui avait sauvé la mise.

« Laisse tomber, soupira Lily en l'aidant à sécher son sac à la baguette. C'est vraiment un idiot.

_ Je crois qu'il a la palme en effet mais j'ai l'impression qu'il voulait en dire plus que ce qu'il n'avait l'air. »

Il n'était pas sûr du tout que ses affaires n'aient pas été abîmées.

« Des fois je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu dis, tu sais. »

Mais Remus n'eut pas l'occasion de s'expliquer comme la masse gigantesque de Hagrid vint leur faire de l'ombre.

« Des soucis les jeunes ? »

Hagrid n'était pas très populaire dans l'école. Beaucoup d'élèves le considéraient comme un imbécile au même titre que Rusard simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Mais Remus et Lily savaient qu'il était un sorcier à l'égal des autres. Il avait été déchu de ses droits à lancer des sorts uniquement parce qu'il avait été accusé à tort d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Sans Dumbledore, il aurait même très bien pu être envoyé à Azkaban mais ce qui l'avait sauvé c'était le fait qu'il soit mineur à l'époque et mine de rien, le ministère avait quand même des scrupules à envoyer des adolescents en prison. En tout cas, Remus l'espérait parce qu'au moindre faux pas, il sentait qu'il était sur la sellette lui aussi. Après tout, il faisait constamment un délit de lycanthropie.

« C'est Regulus Black, dit Lily en soupirant. Je me demande pourquoi les gens sont si stupides et si méchants. »

Comme tous les membres du personnel de l'école, Hagrid savait que Remus était un loup-garou. C'était une question de sécurité, tous devaient être en mesure de réagir si jamais un accident arrivait. Remus se demandait aussi parfois si ce n'était pas pour le tenir sous surveillance, des fois qu'il n'agirait pas comme un vrai sorcier. Si ça se trouvait, Poudlard était en train de mener une grande étude scientifique dont il était le cobaye. Mais il n'osait pas en parler, Lily allait certainement dire qu'il faisait encore une crise de martyr.

« Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on soit différents et même si on essaye de le cacher, ils le voient quand même. »

Hagrid n'était pas très malin, c'était malheureusement une évidence. Mais son ignorance était principalement la cause d'un manque d'éducation. Ne pas être malin ne signifiait pas être idiot et dans sa candeur, il disait souvent des choses très vraies. En réalité, il allait à l'essentiel et ne cachait ni ses sentiments ni ses pensées derrière des grandes phrases alambiquées.

« Parfois, continua-t-il, il faut aller au plus simple des choses, on cherche la complexité et en fait ce qu'on veut est là juste sous notre nez. Si Regulus vous embête encore, il suffit juste de l'ignorer, il va se lasser. »

Remus se passa une main sur le menton. Peut-être que le garde-chasse avait raison. Peut-être que Regulus était en train d'essayer de lui faire passer un message au lieu de dire les choses clairement. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas justement tordu comme comportement ? Si Regulus savait qui avait la carte, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas venir en parler aux amis de son frère qu'il détestait. Bien au contraire, il s'amuserait à les voir chercher et à les éloigner de leur but, juste pour les perdre un peu plus. Donc, si Regulus savait quelque chose, il fallait le faire parler.

Mais ce n'était clairement pas la chose la plus facile à faire.


	13. La bagarre

**La bagarre**

Remus envoya un regard en direction du Serpentard et de sa petite amie. Tous deux étaient assis sur un banc en train de lutter contre le froid en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, murmura Lily d'un ton peu rassuré. Et je ne suis pas sûre du tout que ce soit une bonne idée. »

A vrai dire, Remus n'en était pas sûr du tout non plus mais il était persuadé qu'il devait éclaircir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il tendit son sac de cours à son amie qui, machinalement, l'attrapa avant de se rendre compte trop tard qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas amorcer le moindre geste.

Il avançait vite, principalement pour ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire et faire demi-tour. Il était un Gryffondor, un vrai, même si parfois il se rendait compte qu'il agissait plus stupidement que courageusement.

« Tu sais quelque chose ! » hurla-t-il à moitié en arrivant juste en face du couple.

Les lèvres de Regulus se détachèrent de celles de sa petite-amie et Remus fut presque étonné de ne pas entendre de bruit de ventouse que l'on décolle.

« Ah oui ? »

Personnellement, Remus n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mal s'entendre avec Regulus. Ses problèmes avec Sirius ne regardaient qu'eux deux – et James également a priori vu la façon dont il prenait les choses à cœur. Mais le Serpentard, lui, avait très vite cherché les problèmes et rapidement, de baguette en sortilège, c'était devenu une véritable guerre.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre carte ? »

Il y avait un réel sarcasme dans chacun de ses mots et le Gryffondor sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. Il devait certainement avoir l'air d'un chat que l'on avait agacé un peu trop longtemps.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'était ta carte de chocogrenouille préférée ? »

Il fit une moue rappelant vaguement – et grossièrement surtout – un petit enfant qui avait perdu un jouet et préférait pleurer plutôt que se mettre à sa recherche. La jeune fille gloussa, ravie de voir son petit-ami s'en prendre à un Gryffondor et Remus serra les poings si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles lui entrer dans la chair.

« Peut-être bien que je sais quelque chose oui. (Regulus se redressa, lâchant la jeune fille.) Peut-être aussi que c'est moi qui l'ai. Et peut-être que je vais pas vous le rendre mais la jeter dans les toilettes. Si tu supplies assez Mimi Geignarde, elle acceptera peut-être de te le rendre. »

Et il partit dans un grand rire. Au fond de lui, Remus savait que le Serpentard faisait tout son possible pour le mettre en colère et qu'accéder à sa requête lui ferait plaisir. Mais il bouillonnait tellement de rage qu'il fut incapable de se contenir. Avant même de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il bondit en avant et ses doigts s'agrippèrent au col du manteau de Regulus. Sous la force de l'élan, celui-ci fut plaqué contre le dossier du banc qui fut violemment ébranlé. La jeune fille poussa un glapissement assez semblable à celui d'un niffleur qui venait de se faire écraser une patte et sauta sur ses pieds pour éviter les coups perdus.

Regulus ne resta pas longtemps sous le coup de la surprise. Il attrapa les poignets de Remus et planta ses ongles dans sa chair dans le but de le faire lâcher. Derrière eux, Lily poussa toute une série de cris, les intimant de cesser immédiatement de se battre. Remus l'entendit vaguement les menacer de point en moins, de retenue et même d'expulsion de l'école mais il n'en écouta pas un traître mot, pas plus que son adversaire d'ailleurs.

Ils luttèrent durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, échangeant des coups lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il fallait néanmoins avouer qu'en matière de bagarre moldue, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était à la hauteur. Ils étaient maladroits et baissaient trop facilement leur garde. Remus avait cependant l'avantage d'être debout et de dominer Regulus de toute sa hauteur. Le Serpentard, plaqué en position assise sur son banc, était incapable de se relever.

« Du calme ! tonna une voix derrière eux. Cessez de vous battre ! »

Malgré la puissance du cri, aucun des deux garçons n'obéit et ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière et que ses pieds décollèrent sur sol que Remus se rendit compte que Hagrid avait fini par intervenir. A bout de souffle, la lèvre fendue et le corps endoloris partout où il avait encaissé des coups, il se tortilla pour se dégager de la poigne du demi-géant mais celle-ci était bien trop forte pour lui et il eut beau se débattre, il finit par s'épuiser et abandonner le combat. De son côté, Regulus avait été éloigné par quelques Serpentard qui passaient dans le coin.

En réalité, tout un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Dans les heures qui allaient suivre, la rumeur allait se propager, se déformant au fur et à mesure qu'elle serait racontée jusqu'au moment où l'histoire n'aurait tout simplement plus rien à voir avec les faits. Avec un peu de chance, elle tournerait en faveur de Remus mais il n'en était pas bien sûr.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore en tête ? gronda le garde-chasse. On ne peut donc pas vous laisser seul quelques minutes sans que vous ne vous sautiez dessus comme des sauvages ? »

Il secoua un peu Remus qui le regarda bien en face sans prononcer le moindre mot. Se battre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Regulus l'avait cherché et, surtout, il disait avoir la carte.

« Il nous a volé…

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Et de fait, Hagrid semblait bien se moquer de la raison pour laquelle ils en étaient venus aux poings d'autant que le professeur McGonagall était en train de courir dans leur direction, probablement alertée par des élèves. Elle arriva rapidement, essoufflée.

« Lupin ! Black ! Vous avez moins de trois minutes pour vous expliquer avant que je ne vous renvoie illico dans vos familles avec un coup de pied aux fesses. »

Elle se tourna vers l'attroupement.

« Vous tous, vous avez certainement bien mieux à faire ! »

Et tandis que la foule était en train de se dissiper, elle revint aux deux élèves.

« Bien. Je vous écoute. »


	14. Le professeur

**Le professeur**

Il n'y avait pas de situation plus gênante ni même plus catastrophique – dans l'immédiat – que celle dans laquelle se trouvait Remus. Si Sirius avait frôlé l'attaque cardiaque lorsqu'il avait appris que Lily avait été mise au courant pour la carte du Maraudeur, le jeune préfet n'osait même pas imaginer comment il allait réagir en apprenant que le professeur McGonagall savait également. Pour ce faire, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : mentir pour s'en sortir. Remus détestait ça mais après tout, il est devenu un menteur chronique à force de répondre que ça allait lorsqu'on lui demandait comment il se sentait, surtout après les nuits de pleine lune. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, ça n'allait probablement plus peser lourd dans la balance et puis celui-ci était surtout pour protéger ses amis – et un peu lui-même aussi, il fallait quand même l'avouer.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fut un peu soulagé de constater que Regulus se lançait le premier dans des explications. Au moins, ça lui laisserait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter.

« C'est lui, professeur ! s'exclama Regulus sur un ton faussement outré. Moi j'étais juste là avec Amy, on ne demandait rien à personne et il m'a sauté dessus. C'est un malade professeur, il faut pas le laisser étudier ici. »

Remus sentit un gouffre se creuser dans sa poitrine et durant quelques secondes, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta de dévisager le Serpentard. Etait-il possible qu'il sache pour sa lycanthropie ? Après tout, il s'agissait du frère de Sirius et au cours d'une de leurs disputes, son ami pouvait très bien avoir parlé trop vite à son sujet. A moins que Regulus n'ait entendu une quelconque information. Il se sentit pâlir. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait certainement s'évanouir. Oubliant momentanément la carte et sa disparition, il lança un regard paniqué à McGonagall. Celle-ci cligna brièvement des yeux et inclina légèrement le menton.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Remus avait envie de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un « ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sait rien » silencieux mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir dire « vous, vous êtes bien mal barré ». Il se sentit suffoquer. Finalement, il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Au moins, ça réglerait rapidement le problème : plus de Remus, plus de loup-garou, plus de scandale non plus du coup.

« C'est faux professeur ! intervint Lily coupant net McGonagall qui n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Regulus n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il le dit. Il a bousculé Remus et a fait tomber son sac dans une flaque d'eau. Gratuitement. »

Regulus se mit à rire.

« Evidemment, je n'allais pas le faire payer non plus. »

Et il réalisa trop tard qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Un petit sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres de Lily. McGonagall croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Il m'a accusé à tort d'avoir volé une carte ! »

Intérieurement, Remus poussa un gémissement de détresse. Il était fini, fichu, il allait se faire lapider par ses amis sitôt le portail de l'école passé. Avec un peu de chance, il allait mourir vite…

« Une carte ? demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers lui.

_ Une… carte de chocogrenouille professeur. »

Il ne parvenait pas à déglutir tellement il avait la gorge sèche. Son mensonge lui semblait tellement énorme que même lui n'y croirait pas et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il avait la très nette tendance à se faire avoir lorsqu'on lui racontait des bêtises. Juste à côté de lui, Lily haussa les sourcils. Pitié, qu'elle ne dise pas la vérité !

« Une carte de chocogrenouille, vous en êtes bien sûr ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu vieux pour vous battre pour une telle bêtise ? »

Remus comprenait parfaitement l'incrédulité du professeur de métamorphose. Il avait toujours été particulièrement mâture pour son âge, la faute en revenant à sa lycanthropie, et se battre pour une carte de chocogrenouille volée était davantage digne d'un enfant de onze ans. Lui qui en avait seize semblait bien au-dessus de tout ça. Et pourtant, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas revenir sur ses paroles sous peine de s'exposer à des problèmes bien pires encore, d'autant que le professeur McGonagall avait une aversion sans borne pour les mensonges.

« C'était pour le principe professeur, je suis sûr que Regulus l'a volée et comme il m'a provoqué en me bousculant et en faisant tomber mon sac, je me suis mis en colère.

_ En colère ? Mais c'est un véritable enragé ! »

Regulus se tut cependant lorsque le professeur leva la main.

« Monsieur Lupin…

_ Je suis désolé, professeur.

_ Je l'ai pas ta carte ! glapit Regulus probablement paniqué à l'idée d'être puni lui-aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais eue, mais vu que James a hurlé sur Severus, tout le monde sait que vous l'avez perdue et j'ai juste trouvé marrant de te faire croire que je l'avais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais eue, je m'en fiche moi des cartes de chocogrenouilles, j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à m'occuper que tes trucs de gamin. »

Si McGonagall restait sceptique quant à cette histoire de carte, Regulus, lui, était parfaitement tombé dans le piège. Sous l'effet de la colère – et peut-être aussi du froid vu qu'ils étaient toujours dehors – ses joues avaient rosies. De le voir ainsi marcher dans son mensonge rassura un peu Remus qui reprit de l'assurance.

« Des fois, dit-il avec un air faussement contrit, j'ai besoin de choses qui me rappellent un peu l'enfance, vous comprenez, j'en ai pas vraiment eu et… »

C'était honteux, même lui se faisait horreur d'invoquer une telle chose pour se dépatouiller d'un mauvais pas. Il méritait un sacré coup de pied aux fesses et il sentit la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge lorsqu'il vit se détendre les traits du professeur. L'espace d'un instant, il jura même lire un peu de gentillesse voire de tendresse dans ses yeux.

« Je comprends. Mais je ne cautionne pas pour autant votre comportement. Monsieur Black, vous me jurez ne pas avoir en votre possession la carte perdue par monsieur Lupin ?

_ Sur mon honneur. »

Remus se retint d'éclater de rire. Selon lui, Regulus n'avait aucun honneur mais beaucoup pensaient l'inverse. En tant qu'héritier digne des Black, il était considéré dans l'école comme l'un des sorciers les plus honorables.

« Très bien. Tous les deux vous serez en retenue vendredi soir. Monsieur Lupin vous viendrez avec moi et vous monsieur Black vous irez avec Hagrid. »

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis que Remus serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de danser de joie. Il s'en tirait tout de même très bien.

« Et c'est sans appel. Maintenant il me semble que vous avez cours tous les trois et vous êtes déjà en retard. Filez. »

Regulus tourna les talons et détala rapidement avant que le professeur ne change d'avis. Remus et Lily, eux, se dirigèrent vers la serre de botanique. Ils étaient partis en avance pour arriver dans les premiers et, finalement, ils étaient bons derniers et en retard qui plus est.

« Franchement, souffla Lily alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, tu es un sacré menteur.

_ S'il te plaît, ne me le rappelle pas.

_ C'est vraiment pour toi que je me tais mais je te jure que j'ai très envie de te donner des claques. »


	15. La fouille

**La fouille**

« Est-ce que tu as essayé la salle sur demande ? »

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

« La salle sur demande ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille y faire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et prit tout à coup un air paniqué.

« Ce n'est pas une façon déguisée de me faire aller là-dedans pour qu'on ait un moment intime toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils puis devint soudainement très rouge. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je te parle de la salle où sont entreposés tous les objets que les gens ne veulent plus ! Peut-être qu'elle a été abandonnée là votre carte. (puis elle ajouta). Mais quel crétin celui-là. »

Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent en silence à se regarder puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté entre eux, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à leurs sentiments, ils étaient amis et ça s'arrêtait là. Même s'ils se trouvaient réciproquement attirants, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être amants et ça leur allait parfaitement comme ça. Pourquoi essayer de forcer le destin quand ils se sentaient mieux tels qu'ils étaient ? Et puis, Remus en riait, mais il savait que James lui casserait la tête si jamais il osait poser un ne serait-ce qu'un regard amoureux sur Lily et il respectait ça. Il n'était pas du genre à voler les petites-amies de ses meilleurs amis, même si James et Lily ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Ils attendirent d'avoir terminé leur journée de cours pour se rendre à la salle sur demande en espérant que personne n'y soit allé. La rumeur disait que cette salle était secrète et que peu d'élèves en connaissaient le fonctionnement ou même l'emplacement mais Remus pensait que c'était une histoire que l'on racontait aux nouveaux élèves pour donner à Poudlard un côté encore plus mystérieux. En réalité, tout le monde était allé au moins une fois dans sa vie dans la salle sur demande et contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, beaucoup l'utilisaient pour recréer leur chambre chez leurs parents lorsque la maison leur manquait et qu'ils avaient besoin de retrouver un environnement qu'ils connaissaient.

Ils ne se cachèrent donc pas pour y aller, de toute façon ils n'allaient rien y faire de répréhensible. Ce fut Lily qui se chargea de dévoiler la salle, passant et repassant sept fois devant la tapisserie qui enseignait la danse classique aux trolls. Dans un craquement rappelant un peu des brindilles de bois sec que l'on brisait, la porte se dessina dans le mur et les deux adolescents entrèrent.

La salle aux objets abandonnés était immense. De grandes étagères chargées à s'en briser d'objets en tout genre s'étendaient à perte de vue. Avant d'avoir le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, Peter venait y faire ses « courses » de Noël. James et Sirius avaient souvent ri de lui à ce sujet mais en réalité, ce n'était pas totalement idiot. Il y avait des tas de trésors ici qui devaient certainement valoir beaucoup d'argent comme cette couronne sur le buste, là-bas, tout en haut de cette drôle d'armoire.

Néanmoins, Remus soupira de dépit. La salle était tellement grande.

« Comment fait-on ? demanda-t-il. On se sépare ? »

Lily fit la moue.

« On couvrirait plus de terrain, continua Remus.

_ Oui mais on risque aussi de se perdre. C'est très grand ici.

_ Tu as raison, mieux vaut se perdre à deux que tout seul, c'est beaucoup moins stressant. »

Ils avancèrent donc dans une allée prise au hasard, l'un regardant sur sa droite et l'autre sur sa gauche.

« Elle ressemble à quoi votre carte ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Ben… à une carte tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. On l'a faite sur un grand parchemin qu'il faut déplier.

_ Ça ressemble à une carte routière ? »

Remus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sa mère était une moldue mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle utilisait des cartes routières. Lorsqu'ils partaient en vacances, son père s'arrangeait toujours pour les faire transplaner tous les trois.

Il prit sa baguette.

« On ne va jamais s'en sortir… Tu crois que je peux faire un accio ?

_ Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Il inspira profondément et dit :

« Accio carte… »

Il termina sa phrase dans un éternuement sonore et malheureusement la dernière partie ne fut pas audible pour le sort. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il y eut un grondement comme toutes les étagères étaient ébranlées et une flopée de cartes et autres parchemins en tout genre lui tomba sur le nez. Il vacilla sous leur poids et tomba à la renverse. Lily riait tellement qu'elle en attrapait mal au ventre.

« Eh bien te voilà servi, tu as toutes les cartes que tu pouvais vouloir ! »

Remus fit la grimace mais il devait bien avouer que le rire de son amie était communicatif et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se laisser aller lui aussi à la bonne humeur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cherché quelque chose de plus incommodant dans le genre de poil à gratter ou autre chose dans le même style, il était sûr que tout serait tombé dans le col de sa chemise.

Il se redressa et tous deux se mirent à fouiller les parchemins et autres cartes entassés à leurs pieds, déposant sur une étagère tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà regardé.

« Regarde ça, dit Remus en levant un petit carton chiffonné et en lisant ce qui y était inscrit. Joe LaBatte, joueur de Quidditch pour les Bonbons des Collines.

_ Les Bonbons des Collines ? Drôle de nom pour une équipe.

_ A priori c'est une très vieille équipe. Je crois que son modèle de balai n'existe même plus.

_ Ça devait être un grand joueur pour avoir sa propre carte de chocogrenouille.

_ Certainement mais il en est mort.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Visiblement il a été considéré comme le meilleur batteur de tous les temps mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de recevoir un coup de cognard en pleine tête. Il a été tué sur le coup lors d'un entraînement. C'est dommage pour lui quand même. »

Il déposa la carte sur l'étagère à côté de lui. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour fouiller tous les parchemins, à genoux à même le sol, assis sur leurs talons et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir accompli une tâche colossale.

« Rien, soupira Remus. Mais on aura quand même essayé. »

Il n'avait jamais réellement cru que la carte du Maraudeur puisse avoir été abandonnée là mais il avait quand même eu un léger espoir en voyant le tas de parchemins. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout regardé, il se sentait tout de même un peu déçu.


	16. Le point

**Le point**

Lily poussa un profond soupir.

« Ça ne rime à rien ce qu'on fait, Remus. On ne tourne même pas en rond, on n'avance pas du tout dans cette histoire. »

Il fit la moue. Il aurait aimé garder l'espoir de retrouver rapidement la carte du Maraudeur mais le fait était qu'elle avait raison. Il lui suffisait d'évaluer le tas de parchemins qu'ils venaient de fouiller pour rien pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient en réalité aucune idée de ce qu'était devenue la carte du Maraudeur.

« Vous avez pensé à fouiller votre dortoir ? »

En même temps que la déception et l'inquiétude, il sentait l'impatience le gagner. Il se releva comme ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on accuserait les Serpentard pour rien ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je crois. Vous avez perdu cette carte mais ça vous arrangerait bien que quelqu'un l'ait volée comme ça aucun d'entre vous ne serait coupable et vous pourrez vous en prendre aux Serpentard pour vous venger. »

Remus ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il la referma finalement sans avoir prononcé un mot. C'était vexant en réalité parce qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. A aucun moment Remus n'avait voulu que cette carte soit juste perdue parce qu'effectivement il n'avait pas envie d'en vouloir à l'un de ses amis – en l'occurrence James. Et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour les autres, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient si vite adhéré à l'histoire du vol. Et puis les Serpentard étaient toujours dans les mauvais coups, c'était de notoriété publique alors pourquoi pas celui-là également ? D'autant que, les connaissant, ils seraient sûrement ravis de leur voler un objet aussi précieux que la carte du Maraudeur.

L'ennui était que ce vol semblait parfaitement impossible.

« Ecoute, je pense qu'on devrait se détendre un peu.

_ Comment ça ? »

Lily se releva à son tour. Elle frotta ses genoux pour en chasser la poussière qui s'y était accumulée puis tira sur ses vêtements pour leur rendre une apparence un peu plus présentable et surtout beaucoup moins chiffonnée.

« Samedi il y a un match entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle et ce serait peut-être bien d'y aller pour se reposer un peu l'esprit, non ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle soupira.

« Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Pas besoin de faire de la divination pour te déchiffrer, crois-moi.

_ Alors à quoi je pense ?

_ A profiter que tout le monde soit au match pour continuer ton enquête. »

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Lily le connaissait vraiment bien et puis elle était très perspicace. Encore une preuve, selon lui, qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que lui, encore une preuve qu'elle réfuterait très probablement en disant qu'être ami avec quelqu'un permettait de décoder chacune de ses expressions et qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'intelligence à son sens. Pas besoin de lui poser la question, il la connaissait par cœur.

« Avoue quand même que ce serait le moment idéal.

_ Et si tu te fais prendre ? Je te rappelle que McGonagall t'a vu deux fois en deux jours pour des histoires louches, si tu es surpris une troisième fois en train de faire des choses pas recommandables, je ne te garantis pas qu'elle ne perde pas son sang-froid. »

Curieusement, Remus n'avait jamais vu le professeur McGonagall perdre son sang-froid. Elle restait toujours de marbre, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'étonner ou la perturber. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas capable de se mettre en colère et Remus était sûr qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens qui devenaient effrayant lorsqu'on les poussait à bout. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir ça même si son comportement semblait clamer le contraire.

« Et puis… est-ce qu'elle est vraiment importante cette carte ? »

Remus sursauta et prit un air outré.

« Evidemment qu'elle est importante ! Tu crois que je me démènerais pour la retrouver si elle ne l'était pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Remus, je me pose la question c'est tout. Peut-être que ça ne vaut pas le coup qu'on perde autant de temps et d'énergie. On ne prend même plus le temps de faire nos devoirs et ce n'est pas bon.

_ Ce sera bientôt les vacances, on aura tout le temps qu'on veut pour faire nos devoirs.

_ Pendant les vacances de Noël ? Tu en es bien sûr ? On n'a jamais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pendant ces vacances-là.

_ Toi peut-être. »

Il avait parlé tout bas et pris un air contrarié. Lily soupira, devinant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ On a mis plus d'un an à la faire cette carte, c'est l'une des seules choses que je partage réellement avec Peter, Sirius et James. J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit perdue, tu comprends ?

_ Je comprends oui et c'est pour ça que je t'aide à la retrouver même si j'ai vraiment envie de laisser tomber. Mais à propos de Noël, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Remus haussa les épaules tout en regardant ses chaussures. Lily ne laissa pas tomber.

« Remus ?

_ C'est rien.

_ Non ce n'est pas rien. Je vois bien que ça te contrarie. Dis-moi. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te juger ni me moquer de toi.

_ Je le sais oui. C'est… c'est que moi je ne vois jamais personne, voilà. Chaque année à Noël il n'y a que moi et mes parents.

_ Et c'est embêtant ? Tu sais moi je dois supporter le petit-ami de ma sœur et crois-moi je préférerais de loin ne fréquenter personne plutôt que de devoir me taire sur la magie sous prétexte qu'il considère que je suis un monstre.

_ Personne ne veut d'un loup-garou chez soi. »

Le visage de Lily s'adoucit.

« Moi je le veux, Remus. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire comprendre à mes parents que j'invite chez moi pour Noël un garçon qui n'est pas mon petit-ami. Si tu viens, on va presque se retrouver mariés et tu connais James, il va avoir une attaque. »

Malgré la tristesse qui l'avait surpris, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Après tout, voir des gens, ce n'est pas si important, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas du tout. Tant que tu as de quoi bien te régaler sur la table et au moins un cadeau à ouvrir pour savoir que quelqu'un pense à toi, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

_ C'est vrai…

_ On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne fasse courir la rumeur que toi et moi on s'est enfermé dans la salle sur demande. »

Ils se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers la porte.


	17. La discussion écoutée

**La discussion écoutée**

« Comment tu l'as eue ? »

Cette toute petite bribe de phrase créa un véritable raz-de-marée dans l'esprit de Remus. Il l'avait entendue au détour d'un couloir en quittant le cours de sortilèges. Rogue était sorti dans les premiers, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas dans ses habitudes, généralement il attendait que tout le monde soit déjà parti pour quitter la pièce à son tour, et il était en train de discuter avec Narcissa lorsque Remus était passé. Visiblement, ni James, ni Peter, ni Sirius ne semblaient avoir entendu cette toute petite phrase prononcée par le Serpentard. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose et d'ailleurs Remus n'était même pas sûr que ça veuille réellement dire quelque chose. Après tout, Narcissa pouvait parler de tout et n'importe quoi, allant d'une mauvaise note à une maladie vénérienne. Mais quelque chose en lui criait à pleins poumons qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas négliger cette piste.

« Mon lacet est défait, allez en avant, dit-il à ses amis. Je vous rejoins. »

Et pour se donner un peu de crédibilité, il s'accroupit et se dépêcha de défaire son lacet qui tenait pourtant très solidement. Le temps que les autres élèves passent auprès de lui, il tendit l'oreille mais le bruit ambiant était tel que la conversation entre les deux Serpentard ne lui parvenait que par bribes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda Narcissa.

_ … et on verra bien non ?

_ Je ne sais pas… … ça marche ?

_ … un peu. Tu devrais peut-être essayer. »

Remus faisait exprès de prendre un temps fou pour nouer son lacet, comme s'il ne savait pas les faire alors qu'il avait tout juste cinq ans quand il avait commencé à réellement les maîtriser – le lapin montre ses deux oreilles et écoute en-dehors de son terrier, il croise le regard des autres lapins, et le ventre noué, il se tire. La formule était un peu particulière mais elle lui venait de son père et malgré ses seize ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la réciter encore chaque fois qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.

Kiera Adams, une des filles de Gryffondor, sortit de la salle de classe sans regarder devant elle – comme à son habitude, surtout lorsqu'un certain Poufsouffle qui l'ignorait d'ailleurs totalement se trouvait dans les parages – et heurta Rogue de plein fouet. Celui-ci manqua de peu de faire tomber les quelques livres qu'il tenait dans les mains. Comme à son habitude, il ne protesta pas, se contentant de garder les yeux baissés. Remus avait déjà pu constater qu'il n'était à l'aise avec personne et surtout pas avec les filles, notamment lorsqu'elles étaient très exubérantes comme Kiera. Mais sa conversation avec Narcissa fut coupée net.

« Tu ne peux donc pas regarder où tu marches ? gronda la Serpentard.

_ Oh ça va toi, répondit Kiera du tac au tac. Va faire joujou ailleurs.

_ Je suis préfète, tu devrais me parler avec un peu plus de respect. »

Ceci, et Remus le savait parfaitement, était le genre de chose à ne surtout pas dire à Kiera. Elle semblait ne supporter aucune forme d'autorité et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un autre étudiant. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Black ? Me retirer des points ?

_ Peut-être bien oui.

_ Et au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? La coupe des quatre maisons, c'est juste de la blague pour forcer les gens à être sages et le pire c'est qu'avec des gars comme Rogue, ça marche.

_ Ferme-la tu veux ? Ta voix est trop désagréable.

_ Ah oui ? Parce que tu penses que la tienne est plus jolie peut-être ? Va donc jouer un peu ailleurs hein, tiens va draguer un mec puisqu'il paraît que tu as chaud aux fesses. »

Remus en resta bouche bée. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait de l'avis de Kiera au sujet de la réputation de fille facile de Narcissa – quoi qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un petit copain finalement – il n'aurait jamais osé le lui dire et surtout pas d'une telle manière. Lui qui était si timide admirait les francs parlers tels que celui de Kiera Adams.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça, Lupin ? aboya Kiera. Tu veux de l'aide pour faire ton lacet ? Ça fait dix ans au moins que tu es dessus ! »

Remus se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. L'excuse du lacet défait, ça avait fonctionné deux minutes mais c'était vrai qu'il mettait un temps fou à le refaire, évidemment, puisqu'il était en train d'écouter ce qui se disait entre Rogue et Narcissa. D'ailleurs cette dernière le regardait avec une telle colère dans les yeux qu'elle donnait l'impression d'essayer de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra par la pensée. Il se redressa et remit la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

« Vous devriez partir chacune dans votre coin, dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton autoritaire adéquat pour un préfet. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour se disputer. »

Kiera haussa les sourcils, Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin et Narcissa, elle, éclata franchement de rire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Une crise d'autorité ? De toute façon on allait partir. Je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de Gryffondor à mon goût. Et ils sont particulièrement mêle-tout aujourd'hui. »

Elle attrapa Rogue par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'écart. Il ne dit rien mais il sembla surpris d'être ainsi traîné. Remus resta seul avec Kiera qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

« Ne t'avise pas de me retirer le moindre point.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

_ Le coup du lacet, c'était bidon non ? »

Il rougit un peu plus. Si seulement il avait été capable de garder la face comme James ou Sirius. Il aurait rêvé avoir le même répondant effronté qu'eux mais au lieu de ça, il se mettait toujours à balbutier lorsqu'il était pris en faute. C'était comme si son cerveau disparaissait soudainement.

« Je… euh… non, c'est-à-dire que…

_ Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ? » le coupa-t-elle.

Il se sentit défaillir. C'était une rumeur qui avait plané au cours de leur quatrième année. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, il avait toujours eu une certaine préférence pour elle. Elle semblait attendre sa réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortir. Elle soupira.

« Laisse tomber va. Je crois qu'on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose. McGonagall va nous aligner. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle partit.


	18. La ruse

**La ruse**

Samedi matin. La dernière semaine de cours venait de se terminer et le lendemain, les élèves allaient monter à bord du Poudlard Express pour regagner leurs familles. C'était le dernier jour possible pour retrouver la carte du Maraudeur. Si Remus ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus alors il devrait la déclarer perdue. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Malgré le froid et la neige qui ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de fondre, le match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard avait été maintenu. James était ravi de ne pas faire partie de ceux qui jouaient.

« Ça va être un sacré match, dit-il en riant, on va avoir du serpent congelé au dîner ce soir. Ou du blaireau. Mais j'espère que ce sera du serpent.

_ Avec un peu de chance, répondit Sirius sur le même ton, Regulus va se perdre dans une congère et on n'aura plus jamais de nouvelles de lui. »

Seul Remus ne semblait pas partager la bonne humeur ambiante. Sirius le poussa d'un coup de coude.

« Allez Lunard, une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais essayer de sourire un peu.

_ Est-ce que je suis le seul à se soucier de la carte ? »

Un silence gêné tomba sur le petit groupe. Ce fut finalement Peter qui répondit.

« C'est pas qu'on s'en fiche, tu sais. Ce qu'elle est perdue. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. On serait content de la retrouver c'est sûr mais on ne va pas fouiller le château. »

Remus pinça les lèvres. Ses amis avaient raison, c'était évident. Ils avaient paniqué en voyant que la carte avait disparu mais au fil des jours qui passaient, ils se rendaient à l'évidence que non seulement ils ne la retrouvaient pas mais encore en plus que personne ne venait leur réclamer des comptes. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient à l'abri. Voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas de meilleure humeur, ni même rassuré, Sirius ajouta :

« On regarde le match ce matin, parce que si jamais Regulus s'empapaoute dans le Saule Cogneur, je ne veux surtout pas rater ça et après on te file un coup de main pour la carte. Nous aussi on veut la retrouver, ne crois pas le contraire. »

Remus acquiesça.

« D'accord.

_ Tu verras, ce sera un grand match, compléta James avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais je ne vais pas au match moi. Je suis en retard dans mes devoirs et je voudrais boucler ma dissertation de métamorphoses. J'ai déjà eu assez de problèmes avec McGonagall comme ça. »

James écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais on est en vacances Lunard ! Demain c'est le Poudlard Express et hop tout le monde à la maison !

_ Oui mais je ne suis peut-être pas là pendant les vacances et si je peux faire ça avant de le faire en dernière minute, ce serait bon pour moi. »

A nouveau, le silence tomba. Sirius finit par se lever.

« Comme tu veux. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, tu sais où nous trouver. On y va ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les pires places. Je veux pouvoir jeter deux ou trois trucs à Regulus pour être sûr de le déconcentrer. L'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle est un joli petit lot, elle appréciera sûrement que je lui donne un coup de main pour gagner. »

James et Peter se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la Grande Salle, laissant Remus seul.

En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de travailler à son devoir de métamorphoses. Comme l'avait souligné James, c'était les vacances. Le lendemain, ils allaient prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Londres. Il savait parfaitement où il allait passer Noël : chez ses parents. Personne ne voulait d'un loup-garou au pied de son sapin, pas même la partie moldue de sa famille qui s'était éloignée elle-aussi depuis son accident. Sans savoir ce qu'il était réellement, ils sentaient qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose de sauvage et de menaçant.

Non, ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire était bien plus audacieux et surtout lui faisait risquer bien des problèmes. Si McGonagall le retrouvait une troisième fois dans son bureau, ce ne serait pas dans sa famille qu'il allait fêter Noël mais plutôt dans les oubliettes avec Peeves pour seule compagnie.

Avec l'agitation du match de Quidditch, les couloirs de l'école étaient presque vides. Rares étaient les élèves qui n'y assistaient pas et les quelques réfractaires qui se fichaient pas mal du sport préféraient soit jouer dans la neige soit participer à diverses activités comme les échecs, les bavboules ou encore un peu de lecture à la bibliothèque. Remus ne prit pas la cape d'invisibilité de James. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas besoin. Et puis, pressé comme il était, James avait déjà bouclé ses bagages pour les vacances et comme il n'avait aucune confiance en ceux qui restaient à Poudlard, il emmenait toujours sa cape avec lui. Remus comprenait parfaitement. A sa place, il aurait certainement fait la même chose.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant le portrait des Serpentard.

« Serpent serpentant.

_ Tu n'es pas de chez moi toi, hors de question de te laisser entrer. »

Le portrait prit un air hautain et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Remus ne se laissa pas décontenancé, il avait prévu cette réaction. Les salles communes étaient censées être bien gardées.

« Je suis préfet.

_ C'est très bien jeune homme. Moi je suis un portrait peint à l'huile et j'en suis très fier. Il n'empêche que tu ne rentreras pas.

_ On ne vous a pas mis au courant alors ? C'est vrai que les nouvelles ne doivent pas descendre facilement dans les cachots. »

Remus se frotta pensivement le menton et prit l'air de quelqu'un plongé dans une intense réflexion. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'attention du portrait fut piquée au vif.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Oh ce n'est rien. Vous faites du très bon travail. Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je vais me rendre chez les Serdaigle en premier. Ils seront sûrement ravis de savoir qu'ils auront été les premiers sur la liste. »

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour mais le portrait l'interpella. Il eut bien du mal à retenir un sourire. Les Serpentard étaient définitivement tous les mêmes. Leur vanité n'avait d'égale que leur ruse.

« Mais de quelle liste est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Mais de la liste de surveillance bien sûr.

_ Mais quelle surveillance ! »

Le portrait tapa du pied d'impatience et Remus sut que c'était dans la poche. D'ici quelques minutes, il allait certainement pouvoir entrer et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas un Serpentard.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les autres portraits ne vous ont rien dit, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de descendre aux cachots. C'est une nouveauté du professeur Dumbledore. Un préfet volontaire fait le tour des dortoirs pour s'assurer qu'ils sont tous laissés dans un état impeccable pour les vacances.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été prévenu ? Ce n'est pas juste.

_ Je suis bien d'accord et c'est inadmissible. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des portraits de la tour des Gryffondor. Ils font leur possible pour vous tenir à l'écart et faire en sorte que vous ayez l'air ridicule. Après, libre à vous de ne pas me laisser entrer mais je pense que si vous me laissez passer, vous leur montrerez que vous êtes bien plus malin qu'eux et surtout que vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux pour avoir toutes les informations quand même. »

Il avait conscience d'agir en parfait Serpentard et pourtant, il était très fier de sa ruse. D'autant qu'elle fonctionna à merveille.

« D'accord, entre. Et surtout tu diras bien aux Gryffondor que tu as commencé par moi et que j'étais parfaitement au courant. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du garçon.

« Bien sûr. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Dans un grincement, le portrait s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Remus ne perdit pas une seconde.


	19. Le dortoir

**Le dortoir**

Comme l'avait espéré Remus, la salle commune des Serpentard était vide. Peu d'objets traînaient, à croire qu'ils étaient tous ordonnés… ou qu'un maniaque du rangement était passé avant lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Un match de Quidditch pouvait durer des heures – tant qu'aucun des deux attrapeurs n'avait mis la main sur le vif d'or, le jeu continuait – mais il pouvait également se terminer en quelques minutes. Ça s'était déjà vu. Remus avait entendu dire que le match le plus court de l'histoire de Poudlard avait duré sept minutes et quatorze secondes précisément. C'était plus de dix ans avant son arrivée à l'école et c'était un attrapeur Serdaigle qui avait réalisé cet exploit. En réalité, le vif d'or s'était introduit dans sa jambe de pantalon mais n'avait pas trouvé le chemin de la sortie. Il avait donc été considéré comme étant attrapé.

La salle commune en soi ne l'intéressait. Si Rogue avait la carte du Maraudeur en sa possession, alors il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée traîner dans les parties communes de sa maison. C'était bien trop risqué. Une petite idiote pouvait la récupérer et la rendre à Sirius pour lui faire du charme. Quoi qu'en disent ses amis, Severus Rogue était loin d'être un imbécile. Il était certainement plus intelligent que la plupart des autres élèves mais il était introverti, un peu particulier. Remus se doutait que derrière son masque il cachait une histoire éprouvante et, quelque part, il éprouvait un peu de sympathie à son égard. Après tout, il était l'ex-meilleur ami de Lily et si elle avait eu de l'affection pour lui, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais.

Mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour essayer de s'en faire un ami. Au mieux, Remus pouvait juste limiter les contacts avec lui. Ce n'était pas la peine non plus de participer aux mauvais coups à son encontre.

Il pressa le pas vers les dortoirs. La ruse qu'il avait utilisée avec le portrait ne fonctionnerait certainement pas avec un élève, surtout s'il tombait par malchance sur un autre préfet.

Et la malchance, Remus y était plus qu'habitué.

Il trouva sans trop de difficulté le dortoir des garçons de sixième année et ce fut le cœur battant d'appréhension qu'il entra. Il n'aimait pas du tout transgresser ainsi les règles mais, d'un autre côté, il ressentait comme une excitation face au danger. Il comprenait que certains s'en servent comme une drogue. Le danger, c'était grisant.

L'endroit était plongé dans une semi-obscurité presque lourde à supporter. Les lits étaient tous bien faits et très peu de vêtements sales traînaient sur le sol. Est-ce que les Serpentard suivaient une éducation militaire rigoureuse ou bien était-ce juste lui et ses amis qui avaient une nette tendance au désordre ? Lily ajouterait certainement qu'il y avait chez eux un fond de paresse et ça, Remus ne pouvait pas le nier.

Il s'approcha du premier lit. Comment retrouver celui de Rogue ? Il y avait ici cinq garçons qui dormaient. L'une des malles était nécessairement la sienne. Il réfléchit. Sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, c'était ce que lui avait dit Lily à plusieurs reprises. Il chercha donc celle qui était la plus usée et il en trouva une dont la trame était fortement abimée par le temps. Le blason de Serpentard qui y avait été accolé était en partie effacé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Remus s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit.

Les vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés et rangés. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Rogue. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de méthodique. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il était si bon en potions et en botanique. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop déranger. Son but était que Rogue ne sache pas que l'on avait fouillé ses affaires.

Il trouva un parchemin plié. Son cœur cessa momentanément de battre et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Ça y était ! Il avait retrouvé la carte du Maraudeur ! Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé, c'était bien Severus Rogue qui l'avait en sa possession. Et dire qu'il avait juré à Lily ne rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire ! Il déplia le parchemin et…

… de la bile de tatou, une mesure de sang de manticore, quatre plumes de corbeau…

Il jura. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire recette de potions. Il soupira et s'assit sur ses talons. C'était peine perdue. Mais alors de quoi voulait parler Narcissa ? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et son regard tomba sur un petit étui en velours. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir la carte et n'avait donc rien à voir avec ce qu'il recherchait mais sa curiosité était trop forte et il ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un œil. Il ne faisait que regarder, il ne faisait rien de mal. Il n'allait pas le voler, il le remettrait à sa place. Il voulait juste voir, juste savoir.

Délicatement, il prit l'objet et le déballa. Il en sortit un petit flacon de forme oblongue contenant un liquide argenté. Il lut l'étiquette.

Felix Felicis.

Mais bien sûr ! C'était de ça que parlait Narcissa ! Mais quel imbécile il avait été. Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il donc pas pensé ? Le professeur Slughorn avait fait un « concours » quelques jours plus tôt. Celui qui confectionnerait le philtre de mort vivante parfait se verrait attribuer la fiole en récompense. Evidemment, personne n'avait été étonné de constater que l'heureux vainqueur n'avait été nul autre que Severus Rogue. Il remit la fiole dans son étui et la rangea là où il l'avait trouvée. Même s'il avait très envie de la glisser dans sa poche, il n'était pas un voleur.

Une porte claqua.

Remus sursauta si violemment qu'il manqua de peu de lâcher la fiole dans le fond de la malle. Il se dépêcha de refermer cette dernière et plongea derrière le lit le plus éloigné de la porte juste à temps.

Quelqu'un entra en poussant un bâillement sonore. Il reconnut Crabbe. Visiblement, il était accompagné de Dolohov.

« Ce que c'est ennuyeux le Quidditch, soupira Crabbe. Il n'y a vraiment que les Cognards qui ont de l'intérêt. »

Remus entendit hurler les ressorts du lit dans lequel il se jeta. Il fallait dire que le gaillard était assez grand et assez costaud. Que venaient-ils donc faire ici ? Remus ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment. Tôt ou tard il allait se faire remarquer et alors il aurait de sérieux problèmes. S'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à McGonagall, elle allait très certainement le transformer en crapaud. En premier lieu, il ne pouvait pas rester à découvert. En prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il se glissa sous le lit. Malgré le passage des elfes, il y avait beaucoup de poussière et il dut mettre sa main devant son nez pour s'empêcher d'éternuer. Il trouva également une chaussette sale et trouée et un vieux magazine qui n'était certainement pas pour les adolescents. Comme quoi, les Serpentard n'étaient pas si ordonnés que ça finalement.

Si Crabbe était affalé sur son lit, Dolohov, lui, faisait les cent pas. Remus se glissa délicatement jusqu'au lit voisin. Il était presque au niveau de la porte. Il voyait les pieds du Serpentard aller et venir beaucoup trop près à son goût.

Le lit où s'était affalé Crabbe grinça à nouveau. Le garçon s'était probablement levé. Durant un moment ils discutèrent de Quidditch en piétinant puis Dolohov finit par se pencher vers sa malle qu'il fouilla. Il en tira une paire de multiplettes.

« Toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais moi j'y retourne. »

Crabbe soupira bruyamment.

« Vas-y tout seul. »

Dolohov quitta la pièce et l'autre Serpentard se jeta à nouveau dans son lit. Cette fois, le sommier poussa un véritable cri de détresse. Remus patienta quelques minutes. Doucement il se glissa hors de sa cachette. Crabbe ne dormait pas mais il lui tournait le dos. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers la porte. Dolohov ne l'avait pas refermée mais elle était restée contre. En essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il l'ouvrit juste assez pour sortir de la pièce. Là, sans attendre, il fila hors de la salle commune.

« Alors, comment s'est passée cette inspection ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Remus se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler le portrait avant de se souvenir soudainement de sa ruse pour pouvoir entrer.

« Parfait, répondit-il. Les dortoirs sont impeccables. »

Le portrait gonfla la poitrine.

« Les Serpentard sont toujours ordonnés. »

Remus préféra ne pas engager la conversation. Il fila rapidement.


	20. Le festin

**Le festin**

Chaque année, le dernier soir avant les vacances de Noël était consacré à un grand festin. En règle générale, les tables de Poudlard étaient bien garnies mais en ce dernier samedi avant les vacances, elles l'étaient davantage encore. Les douze grands sapins que Hagrid disposait tout autour de la pièce étaient illuminés et couverts de décorations. De minuscules anges et traineaux du Père-Merlin voletaient de l'un à l'autre en bourdonnant doucement et en laissant des traînées de paillettes derrière eux. Le plafond affichait une nuit d'un noir d'encre avec de multiples étoiles et quelques nuages qui laissaient tomber ici et là des flocons de neige. Si l'on regardait assez longtemps, on pouvait voir passer le traineau du Père-Merlin, l'espace d'une seconde. Les tables étaient assorties de gigantesques nappes aux couleurs des maisons. Des bougies allumées et des petits sapins couverts de boules étaient disposés à intervalles réguliers.

Tout le monde était réuni là dans un brouhaha infernal. Pour l'occasion, quelques élèves avaient enfilé leur uniforme mais la plupart restaient en tenue décontractée. Beaucoup affichaient des vêtements de moldus. Parmi les jeunes sorciers, les robes commençaient à se démoder.

Remus se fraya un passage dans la foule pour rejoindre ses amis. Il s'assit entre James et Peter.

« Tu aurais dû voir ce match ! s'exclama Peter avec de grands gestes. C'était fantastique ! On a eu un sacré spectacle.

_ Qui a gagné ? »

Remus se rendit compte que son estomac criait famine. Il ramassa une assiette vide et la garnit de dinde et de pommes de terre, boudant volontairement les légumes. Ça n'avait jamais été ce qu'il préférait. Quand il était tout petit, il avait passé de nombreuses heures assis à table à faire la tête, forcé par sa mère à rester sur place tant qu'il n'avait pas avalé jusqu'au dernier légume. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'au jour où l'une de ses tantes était arrivée avec sa fille et qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de jouer avec elle. Il avait alors englouti ses brocolis en trois fourchetées.

« Poufsouffle ! répondit James au comble de la surexcitation. Les Serpentard n'ont rien vu venir. (il marqua un temps d'arrêt, les sourcils froncés.) Tu étais où toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant d'abord avaler la dinde qui lui encombrait la bouche.

« Je suis allé faire un tour dans les dortoirs des Serpentard.

_ Tu as trouvé la carte ? »

Sirius semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il s'était tout à coup penché en avant et étreignait si fort le rebord de la table que ses doigts en étaient devenus tout blancs. Se rendant compte que Remus ne partageait pas son excitation, il soupira.

« Non. Bien sûr que non.

_ Vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez à la rechercher.

_ Le match a duré plus longtemps que prévu, s'excusa Peter. C'est que les attrapeurs des deux équipes sont deux bigleux. »

Remus pinça les lèvres.

« Je crois bien qu'on ne retrouvera jamais la carte du Maraudeur. Il va falloir se faire une raison. Je me suis accroché aux Serpentard parce que j'avais la conviction qu'ils étaient coupables mais plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si je ne fais pas fausse route.

_ Les Serpentard sont toujours coupables, mentionna James. Ils ont nécessairement quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de la carte. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

Il se retourna pour lancer un regard mauvais à la table de leurs rivaux. Probablement très frustré à l'idée d'avoir perdu son match, Regulus affichait une mine maussade. Appuyé sur sa main, il jouait distraitement avec la nourriture qui remplissait son assiette. Il n'avait visiblement rien avalé. Plus loin, Rogue semblait tout aussi taciturne mais Remus se demandait s'il lui arrivait parfois d'être heureux. Seul, comme à son habitude, il baissait régulièrement les yeux vers un livre qu'il tenait ouvert sur ses genoux. Même le soir du festin de Noël, il était incapable de s'amuser. Mais Remus comprenait que seul, c'était beaucoup moins évident de trouver du plaisir à un événement. Lui-même aurait été enfermé dans une gangue de solitude s'il n'avait pas eu la chance de tomber sur James, Sirius et Peter. S'il avait été envoyé chez les Serdaigle comme il l'avait espéré le jour de sa répartition, il ne se serait probablement pas fait le moindre ami et les sept ans à Poudlard lui auraient semblé atrocement longs.

« S'ils sont coupables, ils ont bien joué leur jeu et surtout ils ont une cachette d'enfer. J'ai fouillé tout ce que j'ai pu jusqu'à ce que Crabbe et Dolohov n'arrivent. »

Remus baissa les yeux.

« Demain on rentre dans nos familles. Je crois bien que j'ai échoué. »

Il sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Peter. Celui-ci souriait.

« Ce n'est qu'un parchemin, dit-il. C'est sûr que c'était une chouette invention et puis on s'est bien amusé à la fabriquer mais au finale, ce n'est qu'un parchemin.

_ On risque le renvoi si un professeur met la main dessus.

_ Uniquement s'il s'agit de McGonagall. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'elle a trouvé notre carte ? »

Remus se tourna vers la table des professeurs. McGonagall ne semblait effectivement pas en colère. Or, si elle avait eu en sa possession la carte du Maraudeur, elle aurait très certainement été furieuse. Bien au contraire, elle s'amusait avec le professeur Flitwick à enchanter les boules et les petits personnages décoratifs dans le sapin qui était disposé entre eux. Ils avaient presque l'air de deux adolescents.

« Non, tu as raison, Peter. »

Il fallait bien se faire une raison après tout. S'il se mettait en tête de fouiller le château, il lui faudrait des jours entiers, voire des semaines, pour visiter le moindre recoin et le temps lui faisait cruellement défaut. C'était à peine s'il lui restait quelques heures. La carte du Maraudeur était perdue et il fallait qu'il l'accepte.


	21. La dispute

**La dispute**

Leur conversation fut coupée court par l'arrivée de Lily. Elle affichait un large sourire et semblait de très bonne humeur. Immédiatement, James passa à l'attaque. D'une main, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux mais étant donné qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de se coiffer le matin, il n'y avait déjà plus une seule mèche à désordonner.

« Bonjour Evans, c'est de me voir qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? »

Lily soupira et leva même les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête tes bêtises, Potter. C'est le fait qu'on soit en vacances qui me plaît et surtout que Noël approche.

_ Je peux porter une ou deux boules de Noël accrochées à mes vêtements s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. »

Il prit un air coquin qui, dans l'immédiat, lui donna surtout l'apparence d'un pervers sexuel prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

« Tu pourras même les enlever à ta convenance.

_ Certainement pas. J'aurais de bien meilleurs cadeaux à ouvrir.

_ Comment ça ? Mon corps de rêve ne te fait pas fantasmer ? »

Elle soupira et Remus comprit qu'elle en avait assez et regrettait déjà d'être venue s'installer avec eux. Elle avait certainement espéré passer un moment agréable et ça aurait probablement été le cas si cet idiot de James n'avait pas commencé son harcèlement.

« Pas vraiment. Ecoute James, le harcèlement, quelle que soit sa forme, est une mauvaise chose. »

Lui qui avait toujours le mot pour rire redevint subitement sérieux et il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que tu ne me dragues pas, tu me harcèles pour que je sorte avec toi.

_ Mais non je… c'est de la plaisanterie et…

_ Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu ne fais pas de blagues à Severus, tu le harcèles lui-aussi.

_ Hé mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec Servilus ! »

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Sirius qui s'étrangla à moitié dans son verre de chocolat chaud mais Lily le fit taire, lui aussi, d'un regard.

« Vous le harcelez, tous les deux. Et encore, j'ai bien envie de dire tous les quatre (Remus se sentit rougir mais, à l'image de Peter, ne proféra pas le moindre mot). C'est cruel ce que vous faites.

_ C'est cruel qu'il nous mette son nez sous… euh… le nez ? (rétorqua Sirius).

_ C'est exactement de ça que je parle, Sirius. Vous vous en prenez à lui parce qu'il n'a pas un physique qui vous plaît.

_ Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! se défendit James.

_ Ah oui ? Il y a quoi alors ?

_ Elle a raison James, intervint Remus. On le persécute parce qu'il ne nous ressemble pas et parce qu'il ne pense pas comme nous et comme en plus il ne se défend pas, on va toujours plus loin. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

Remus avait remarqué ce fait bien des années plus tôt mais James, Sirius et Peter étant les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eus, il n'avait pas osé leur en faire la remarque. Il savait qu'il avait été lâche et qu'il méritait des réprimandes tout autant que les autres. Il avait souvent culpabilisé à l'idée d'avoir sacrifié Rogue pour son propre bien-être mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'affronter ses amis. Il avait eu beaucoup trop peur qu'ils ne le rejettent. S'il avait dû se retrouver seul pour affronter les sept années à Poudlard, ça aurait été beaucoup trop difficile pour lui. S'il avait été seul… s'il avait été comme Rogue en fait. Il avait tenté de limiter au maximum les persécutions et n'avait pris part qu'aux plaisanteries les moins insultantes mais à ses yeux, et certainement à ceux de Lily aussi, c'était déjà beaucoup de trop.

James, lui, était clairement vexé. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amusement sur son visage ni même dans ses yeux. Il se leva subitement, les traits fermés.

« Vous ne comprenez donc rien à l'humour. Vous me gâchez Noël. »

Il enjamba le banc sur lequel il était assis et quitta sa place. Lily fit un geste pour le retenir mais il l'esquiva.

« James, je…

_ Laisse tomber, le coupa Sirius. Il a raison.

_ Non, il n'a pas raison. Il y a des limites à l'humour. Je ne voulais pas le vexer.

_ Ah oui ? C'était pourtant bien parti pour dès le début.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui explique à un moment donné. Et toi aussi tu ferais bien de comprendre.

_ Comprendre quoi ?

_ Que vous êtes des harceleurs et que votre humour empiète sur le bien-être de quelqu'un. »

Sirius pinça les lèvres. L'espace d'une seconde, il se retourna pour jeter par-dessus son épaule un regard vers la table des Serpentard. Rogue n'était plus là. Il avait dû trouver le festin ennuyeux et une fois son assiette terminée, il s'était tout simplement éclipsé, probablement vers son dortoir.

Remus hésitait.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber les blagues pour ce soir non ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait simplement profiter de notre dernière soirée à Poudlard avant Noël pour s'amuser.

_ Et comment s'amuser sans blague ?

_ Il y a des tas de manière, dit Peter. On peut jouer à la bataille explosive ou on peut faire une bagarre d'oreillers. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose à faire. »

Sirius semblait partagé. Il soupira.

« Ok pour moi, mais je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer tout ça à James. »


	22. L'annonce

**L'annonce**

Le retour au dortoir se fit donc dans une ambiance un peu plus lourde que ce que les garçons avaient espéré pour une soirée qui était censée être à la fête. Ils quittèrent Lily dans la salle commune et montèrent directement dans les locaux qui leur étaient réservés. Ils y retrouvèrent un James qui faisait les cent pas en fulminant. En les voyant arriver, il cessa immédiatement de marcher.

« Mais quelle pimbêche celle-là ! s'écria-t-il. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? (il imita grossièrement la voix de Lily). _C'est du harcèlement James, ce n'est pas une bonne chose_. »

Mais aucun de ses amis rirent. Peter et Remus baissèrent les yeux. Seul Sirius resta droit pour affronter son ami.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tort. »

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, les joues de James s'empourprèrent.

« Pas tort ? Pas tort ? Mais comment est-ce que tu peux cautionner une chose pareille Patmol ? Elle nous a insultés !

_ Oui ben tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien envie de dire qu'on verra ça après les vacances. Pour l'instant j'ai une autre idée en tête. »

L'effet fut celui escompté, la curiosité l'emporta sur la colère et James sembla se détendre immédiatement. Plutôt fier de son petit effet, Sirius se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber. Les ressorts grincèrent sous son poids.

« Raconte, Patmol, insista Peter en s'approchant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Eh bien vous savez que ma famille n'est pas à proprement parler attachée à moi.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana James en se souvenant de toutes les plaisanteries qu'ils avaient pu infliger à Regulus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Une petite surprise pour ton frère ? »

Sirius secoua vivement la tête. Avant de reprendre la parole, cependant, il prit le temps de chasser une mèche de cheveux qui lui était retombée dans les yeux.

« Je crois que je vais me faire la malle, m'enfuir quoi, et ne plus jamais rentrer chez mes parents. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une énorme pierre que l'on jetait à l'eau. Remus écarquilla les yeux et les lèvres de James formèrent un O d'indignation ou d'admiration, personne ne sut le dire. Ce fut cependant à nouveau Peter qui brisa le silence.

« Mais… et toutes tes affaires ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Ce ne sont que quelques bouquins et quelques objets sans vraie valeur. Ils me manqueront peut-être un peu mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je rachèterai ce qu'il me faut.

_ Mais tu as de l'argent au moins ? demanda Remus.

_ Je dois avoir quelques gallions d'économie dans ma malle.

_ Ce n'est pas assez. Tu es au courant qu'il faut des revenus et un peu d'argent d'avance pour s'installer ?

_ Je le sais, c'est bon. Mon oncle Alphard m'aidera.

_ Je pensais que ta famille s'en fichait de toi ? questionna James qui avait momentanément oublié Lily et ses réflexions.

_ Oui c'est le cas mais mon oncle Alphard n'est pas comme les autres. Il a été plus ou moins chassé de la famille parce qu'il s'est intéressé à la cause des moldus. »

Peter fit la moue. En tant que sang-mêlé, il prenait très à cœur les injustices contre les nés-moldus.

« Ta famille est vraiment très impliquée dans la pureté du sang.

_ Ce sont des botrucs, tu as le droit de le dire. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. »

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit sans même se défaire de ses chaussures, très fier du petit effet qu'avait provoqué son annonce.

« De toute façon, je suis sûr que j'ai été adopté. Je suis trop différent d'eux pour être un vrai Black. Si ça se trouve, mon nom de famille c'est Smith ou Dumbledore, ce serait trop fort ça. »

Remus fit la moue. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en ce que les moldus appelaient la génétique. Ça avait l'air de quelque chose de sacrément compliqué. Mais il était assez observateur pour constater que Sirius et Regulus se ressemblaient beaucoup. Si Sirius avait été adopté alors Regulus l'avait été aussi, hors il doutait de cette éventualité. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vu les parents de Sirius. Ils étaient peut-être blonds comme sa cousine Narcissa.

« Je vais donc commencer tout de suite, continuait Sirius. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez mes parents et je vais pouvoir passer tranquillement mes vacances de Noël à chercher la carte du Maraudeur. Je pourrais peut-être visiter quelques dortoirs. James, tu me laisseras ta cape d'invisibilité ?

_ Tu rigoles ? répondit celui-ci. Je vais rester avec toi oui, pas question que je te laisse t'amuser tout seul. »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il n'en avait pas attendu moins de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Et tes cadeaux demanda Peter ? Tu ne veux même pas les ouvrir ? »

Visiblement, pour lui, passer Noël à l'écart de sa famille était inconcevable et Remus avouait qu'il avait quelques difficultés lui aussi à envisager les fêtes de fin d'année autrement qu'avec ses parents. Bien sûr, depuis son « accident », il ne fréquentait plus réellement le reste de la famille, un peu du côté de sa mère puisqu'en tant que moldus ils ne savaient rien de la magie et donc des loups-garous mais ils décelaient tout de même quelque chose en lui qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Il devait certainement être taxé de « gamin bizarre ».

« On ne fait pas de cadeau chez moi, soupira Sirius. Des fois quand on a été vraiment sage, mes parents donnent un petit quelque chose mais après Noël, quand toute la famille est rentrée chez elle. Et tu dois bien te douter que c'est Regulus qui écope de tout.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester » intervint subitement Remus conscient de leur briser leur rêve.

Sirius se redressa sur son lit.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je te prie ?

_ La première raison c'est que les parents de James n'accepteront jamais de le laisser à Poudlard en dernière seconde alors qu'ils ont certainement tout prévu pour le réveillon de Noël.

_ Je leur enverrai un hibou en leur disant que j'ai attrapé la dragoncelle et qu'il vaut mieux pour moi ne pas bouger du château tant que je n'irai pas mieux.

_ Le temps qu'ils reçoivent le hibou, on sera tous monté à bord du Poudlard Express. Et puis tu penses que tes parents ne viendraient pas te rendre visite à Poudlard ? »

James se passa une main sur le menton.

« Mmm oui en effet.

_ La deuxième raison c'est que McGonagall nous a fait remplir des fiches il y a trois semaines pour demander qui restera à Poudlard et qui rentre dans sa famille et nous avons tous coché l'option retournera à la maison. A moins d'un cas d'extrême urgence, elle refusera de garder Sirius et je suis navré mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle considère des tensions familiales comme une extrême urgence. Tu n'es pas en danger de mort. »

Sirius soupira à son tour et prit un air contrarié.

« En fait… je me doutais que je ne pourrai pas rester à Poudlard. Merci de m'avoir ramené à la réalité Lunard. »

Il s'allongea sur son lit et tourna le dos à ses amis. Remus eut subitement la conviction que ses remerciements étaient ironiques.


	23. Le dernier soir

**Le dernier soir**

La discussion au sujet de l'éventuelle fugue de Sirius dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Chacun y alla de ses arguments, alternant successivement le pour et le contre et lorsque deux heures du matin sonna, les garçons se sentaient épuisés mais Sirius ne se sentait pas plus avancé. Devait-il, oui ou non, quitter prématurément sa famille.

Engoncé dans sa robe de chambre rouge et jaune, Peter tenta sans succès d'étouffer un bâillement.

« J'ai bien envie d'aller me coucher moi, dit-il. Mais avant je mangerais bien une pâtisserie. »

Peter eut l'unanimité, sa proposition semblant plaire à tout le monde mais personne n'avait envie de bouger. James était littéralement affalé dans son lit et Sirius grelottait de froid sous ses couvertures.

« Allez les gars, je veux bien ramener des pâtisseries pour tout le monde mais je ne veux pas y aller seul. »

Il y avait des moments où Remus se demandait comment le Choixpeau avait pu voir l'esprit de Gryffondor en Peter. Ce n'était pas qu'il était lâche, c'était surtout qu'il faisait rarement preuve de courage. Il acceptait de faire beaucoup de choses mais toujours avec quelqu'un, comme s'il se sentait plus rassuré d'être accompagné, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de transgresser le règlement, comme ce soir. En soi, ce n'était pas interdit d'aller glaner de la nourriture dans les cuisines même si les élèves n'étaient normalement pas censés y mettre les pieds. Mais il était deux heures du matin et le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis bien longtemps. Il était interdit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs.

Remus se glissa hors de son lit.

« Allez, je me dévoue pour t'accompagner mais on ne perd pas de temps. »

Ils enfilèrent des pulls par-dessus leurs pyjamas et des chaussons qui leur tiendraient bien chauds. Ils ne prirent pas la cape d'invisibilité uniquement parce que James l'avait déjà rangée dans sa malle pour prendre le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller la rechercher. Connaissant leur ami, ni Peter ni Remus n'eut envie de fouiller ses affaires.

La salle commune était vide, comme ils s'y étaient attendus. Il n'y faisait pas froid. La cheminée contenait encore un petit feu qui réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère.

« On se dépêche, dit Remus en frissonnant néanmoins. Je n'ai pas envie de passer toutes mes vacances au lit avec une pneumonie. »

Peter acquiesça.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans encombre, ignorant ses commentaires quant au fait qu'ils devraient être au lit et non pas en vadrouille. Le hall des escaliers, contrairement à la salle commune, était glacial et les deux garçons furent momentanément saisis par le froid. Tout autour d'eux, des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs avaient été accrochées entre les portraits et certains portaient un bonnet de Père-Merlin. La plupart était en train de dormir en ronflant bruyamment. Seul un cadre contenait six personnes qui jouaient au poker. Les occupants étaient tellement nombreux qu'il penchait sur un côté, menaçant de s'effondrer sous leur poids.

Remus décida de ne pas s'attarder. Lorsque l'on quittait sa salle commune la nuit, il valait mieux ne pas rester immobile, surtout dans le hall des escaliers. Rusard n'était jamais bien loin, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais. James avait une théorie à son sujet – et si on y réfléchissait bien, James avait des théories sur tout. Selon lui, le concierge n'était pas humain. Il était une sorte de vampire sans croc ou plutôt de mort-vivant, ce qui expliquait pourquoi on ne le voyait jamais dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas et pourquoi il était toujours en surveillance la nuit. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu en pyjama ni même avec une tasse de thé à la main et même si Remus doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse d'un inferius ou de n'importe quoi d'autre du même style, il devait avouer que c'était tout de même très louche.

Les cuisines se trouvaient dans les sous-sols aux abords de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il ne fallait pas descendre aussi bas que les cachots comme pour la salle des Serpentard mais il fallait tout de même emprunter beaucoup d'escaliers, surtout depuis la tour des Gryffondor et la descente leur sembla durer une éternité.

Ils finirent néanmoins par atteindre leur destination. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de toute la route mais une fois devant le tableau de la coupe de fruits qui cachait l'entrée des cuisines, Peter demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la carte ? »

Remus soupira.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée en fait. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à mes parents pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Et puis je n'ai pas très envie de rester. Je serais tout seul.

_ Je te comprends, je n'aimerais pas non plus passer Noël ici. Enfin je suppose que Dumbledore doit prévoir des tas de choses pour occuper ceux qui restent et que la dinde sera certainement meilleure que celle de ma mère parce qu'elle la laisse toujours brûler dans le four. Mais Noël, ça se fête quand même en famille, pas tout seul dans son coin. »

Remus acquiesça.

« Je suis triste que la carte ait disparue, soupira Peter. C'était un truc qu'on avait fait tous ensemble, c'était sympa. Et puis elle était drôlement pratique quand même.

_ Si Rusard tombe dessus et trouve le moyen de l'activer, on est mal.

_ Rusard n'a pas de baguette. »

Et effectivement, il fallait une baguette pour activer et désactiver la carte. Mais Remus ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. N'importe quel professeur pour l'activer pour lui et alors le concierge déploierait des trésors d'imagination pour leur trouver les punitions les plus cruelles possibles. Si James et Sirius s'en amusaient, Remus, lui, n'aimait pas beaucoup être en retenue.

Il chatouilla la poire sur le tableau. Elle tremblota, émit un gloussement qui ressemblait au rire d'une petite fille et le passage s'ouvrit.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les elfes ne dormaient pas non plus. Ils s'affairaient à nettoyer les fourneaux et trier les provisions. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les deux garçons. Ce qu'il y avait de reposant avec les elfes de maison de Poudlard, c'était qu'ils étaient toujours ravis de vous voir. Quelques-uns se précipitèrent vers eux, leur apportant déjà des assiettes et plateaux sur lesquels étaient empilés des gâteaux et autres confiseries.


	24. Enfin

**Enfin**

Submergé par les elfes de maison, Remus ne savait plus où mettre les pieds. On lui fourra dans les mains un minuscule baba au rhum qui avait perdu sa cerise confite mais aussi un éclair au chocolat, une part de forêt noire et un morceau de cheesecake au caramel. Il eut bien du mal à tout attraper sans écraser les pâtisseries les unes contre les autres.

« Doucement, gronda-t-il en riant malgré lui. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir porter tout ça jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, je vais en semer tout le long du chemin. »

Un coup d'œil vers Peter l'assura que son ami n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Il tentait de libérer un peu ses mains en engloutissant ici et là des morceaux de pâtisserie mais les elfes lui en rajoutaient toujours plus.

« Je vais prendre un plateau, ce sera bien plus pratique. »

Ils auraient pu rester là à dévorer leurs pâtisseries et ne remonter qu'une fois qu'ils auraient eu l'estomac plein, ça aurait été bien plus pratique, mais ils avaient promis à James et Sirius qu'ils leur ramèneraient quelque chose à manger et Remus tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il avisa un plan de travail qui semblait propre et sur lequel était entassée une pile de plateaux prêts à l'usage. C'était généralement l'endroit où les adolescents venaient s'asseoir pour déguster les gâteaux et autres sandwiches que les elfes leur préparaient. Les mains chargées, il s'y dirigea, poussa du coude un parchemin qui traînait là et empila ses pâtisseries. Il lécha la crème restée collée sur ses doigts en se faisant mentalement la réflexion qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas meilleur cuisinier qu'un elfe. Peter le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et déposa son butin auprès du sien. Il lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Au moins, l'accueil est toujours très chaleureux ici. Si j'avais été un Poufsouffle, je crois que j'aurais carrément installé mon lit ici.

_ Pas besoin d'être un Poufsouffle, répondit Remus en riant. Mais les gens vont effectivement se poser des questions s'ils te voient venir par ici tous les soirs. »

Ils prirent encore quelques gâteaux et une gourde de jus de citrouille bien frais et, pensant déjà au festin qu'ils allaient s'offrir dans leur dortoir, Remus souleva son plateau. Celui-ci était tout de même un peu lourd pour lui mais il se força à ne pas flancher. Après tout, il avait seize ans et il était hors de question qu'on le considère comme quelqu'un de faible mais évidemment il n'était pas très musclé. Son père lui avait souvent répété qu'il pourrait très bien jouer au Quidditch pour se muscler davantage mais Remus n'était pas spécialement intéressé par ce sport. Il aimait assez regarder les matchs de l'école mais son intérêt s'arrêtait là.

Il remercia vivement les elfes qui se prosternaient presque à ses pieds et il s'en sentit gêné. Il aurait aimé qu'ils le considèrent tout simplement comme un enfant qui venait de désobéir au règlement pour venir grignoter un peu dans les cuisines mais les siècles d'asservissement avaient façonné le caractère des elfes et il savait que jamais ils ne se considéreraient comme son égal. Qui plus est, il savait que beaucoup de sorciers, et notamment des sang-purs ne se gênaient pas pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des serviteurs – quand ils n'employaient pas carrément le mot « esclave » – et qu'ils se devaient de leur obéir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avec son plateau qu'il imagina aussi lourd que lui. S'il croisait Rusard dans les couloirs et que celui-ci faisait mine d'essayer de l'attraper, il pourrait toujours lui jeter des gâteaux au visage. Avec un peu de chance, ça le ralentirait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse déguerpir.

Un elfe lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer.

« Attends ! Viens voir ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Peter était resté au niveau du plan de travail et tenait entre ses mains le parchemin qu'il avait repoussé quelques instants plus tôt pour se faire de la place.

« On n'a plus le temps Peter. Viens, on retourne au dortoir.

_ Non attends ! Je… »

Les joues du garçon étaient rouges d'excitation et il affichait un large sourire ravi. La curiosité de Remus fut piquée au vif.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Peter leva les yeux par-dessus le rebord de son parchemin et alors Remus comprit. Il le reconnut. Son cœur fit un bond de trop dans sa poitrine.

« C'est… ?

_ La carte du Maraudeur oui, termina Peter. James n'est qu'un imbécile ! »

Remus éclata de rire. Son ami était descendu la semaine précédente aux cuisines, exactement comme ils avaient fait ce soir, et il avait tout bêtement oublié la carte sur place. Lily avait eu raison depuis le début et Remus, lui, s'était échiné à accuser les Serpentard parce que, dans son esprit, il n'était pas question qu'ils puissent avoir perdu la carte eux-mêmes. Il avait eu besoin d'un coupable et Regulus Black, Severus Rogue et Narcissa Black semblaient les personnes idéales. Il avait perdu tant de temps et tant d'énergie pour rien. S'il était directement descendu aux cuisines pour vérifier alors il se serait épargné bien des ennuis.

A bien y réfléchir d'ailleurs, les Serpentard ne pouvaient pas avoir volé la carte dans leur dortoir comme il l'avait imaginé en premier lieu. D'abord, rien n'avait été fouillé et rien n'avait été volé or ils avaient dans leurs affaires quelques petits objets de valeur qui pouvaient tout de même attirer la convoitise. Ensuite, il aurait fallu s'introduire illégalement dans leur salle commune et même si c'était possible avec un peu de culot et d'imagination, c'était tout de même très difficile. Et enfin, il aurait fallu qu'ils connaissent l'existence de la carte, la façon de l'utiliser et son intérêt, or ils s'étaient toujours débrouiller pour ne jamais en parler devant les autres élèves. Ils l'utilisaient principalement les soirs de pleine lune lorsque Peter, James et Sirius venaient rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante.

Le soulagement déferla en lui et il éclata de rire.

Tout ça pour ça… tout ça pour un simple oubli de la part de James.

* * *

 _Félicitations à Bernie Calling pour avoir rapidement trouvé la solution :)_


End file.
